I won't give up
by calzonamad
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Arizona Robbins lost the love of her life in Miami. What happens when said woman appears at her flower shop in Nashville and realizes that Arizona has some baggage now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... New story! I won't be finishing My Love Is Like A Star - nor will I be finishing Enchanted. I had a rough past three years, and when I read back on them yesterday, I felt like my own self again. I saw how much I was hiding behind my writing when I was re-reading them, and I really don't feel like doing that. Also, several people have been accusing me for making excuses to not write in my authors note of my three other stories, which is definitely not the case. I'm not making excuses. I merely felt like I owed you all an explanation. Those who thought I was making an excuse clearly don't understand what it's like to struggle mentally while also having other diseases and injuries to battle. I WILL update this regularly. I PROMISE. I've made events in my calendar every other friday so I remember to post no matter how lousy I'm feeling, but I won't be uploading every week. I do have school to take care of, and graduating school is much more important for me than to please everyone but myself. I have a life too, I'm sure you all know that. To those of you who came with supporting words and love, thank you. It really does mean the world to me that you care so much about my health, myself and my stories.**

 **A/N 2: Without further ado, let's get to it!**

* * *

Arizona whistled happily as she walked into her flower shop with all kinds of flowers, putting them in each their place. "Hey momma" She said with a bright smile.

"Hello dear. You look happy"

"I am."

"Did something happen?"

"Nope. You know I'm not dating."

"It's been sixteen years since you've been on a date, Zona"

Arizona shrugged. "I found the love of my life already. It's not my fault she left me."

"Left you? If I remember correctly, you broke up with her when she decided to go to Africa for three years."

"Which proves the fact that she left me." Arizona said. "I don't want to talk about her. I was actually happy."

Barbara nodded. "Alright, dear."

"Why do we even have to talk about her every single time we see each other?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just miss her too" Barbara said with a chuckle.

A fifteen-year-old brunette version of Arizona walked in and hugged Arizona. "Hey mom. Who are you talking about?"

"Just an ex-girlfriend of mine, sweetie"

Emma nodded. "Calliope" She said. She'd heard that name before.

"That's Callie to you before your mother kills you with her staring eyes" Barbara chuckled.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "That was sixteen years ago, momma. She's probably still living in Miami or even in Africa. Who knows?"

"Tell me about her" Emma said, sitting down behind the desk.

Arizona took a deep breath. "She was beautiful. Probably still is. Tall, Latina, gorgeous brown eyes, perfect lips, perfect smile. Pretty much the perfect woman. When she smiled, my heart skipped a beat. When she touched me, it sent sparks flowing through my body. She's the only one that has ever made me blush. I stuttered in her presence. When we kissed, I… I don't even know. It felt like I was on fire. And boy, she was a good kisser" She said, sending her daughter a wink.

"Who's a good kisser?" An 11-year-old blonde with long, gorgeous hair asked, hugging her mom before sitting down next to her older sister.

"Callie" Emma said.

"Ooh, continue. I heard everything from your office" Mila giggled.

Arizona smiled and played with some flowers. "She could make me smile whenever I hit rock bottom. She was always there. We were 20 when she left me"

"You already knew then that she was the love of your life?" Emma asked.

Arizona smiled. "We had been together for five years then already. We knew. We were talking about getting a house… Having kids. She wanted two girls. She wanted their names to be Emma and Mila."

"So it's her fault we're named Emma and Mila?" Mila asked.

"Yup." Arizona said, sighing. "Then sixteen years ago, she got the chance to go to Africa with her dad for three years. I told her I didn't believe in long distance, and she threw our life together away to go there. I really hope for her that it was worth it, because she broke my heart." Arizona said, tearing up.

"Well, you broke mine too" Came another voice.

Arizona snapped her head to the door and gasped. "Oh my God"

"Is that her?" Mila asked.

"Yes, dear" Barbara told her granddaughter.

Callie Torres walked towards the desk. "You're not the only one with a broken heart here, Arizona. You told me that you didn't believe in long distance, but I know you would've done the same in my situation. I could help with saving the lives of sick children."

"I would never have done that to you. I loved you. You were my _everything._ I still cry every morning when I wake up, because I want your arms around me. I wanted so badly to hate you, but I can't."

"I wanted to hate you too. I just couldn't. And to answer your question… No… It wasn't worth a damn thing"

"Language!" Mila said.

Callie looked at the small girl and her expression softened when she saw those cerulean eyes on her. "Is that your daughter?"

Arizona nodded. "They both are."

"They're beautiful" Callie said.

"Girls, come introduce yourselves." Arizona said. "It's okay."

Emma and Mila stood up and reached their hands over the desk. "Emma Robbins"

"Mila Robbins"

Callie snapped her head to Arizona. "You remembered"

"Of course I did. You were the love of my life." Arizona said and hugged Mila around her shoulders as she stood in front of her. "What are you doing here, Callie?"

Her shortened name stung on Callie from the blonde. "I… When I came back from Africa, I couldn't find you anywhere. I wanted to tell you how stupid I was. But you were gone. No one would tell me where you were, and you changed your number. I've been looking for you for sixteen years"

"Well, you found me. Now what?"

"Mom, be nice." Emma said.

"The woman broke my heart, honey. I'm allowed to be a little cold"

"She's right, Emma… She's allowed. I just… I need you in my life. Even if you can't trust me to stay and only want to be friends, I want to have you in my life again."

"And you just expect me to pack up with my girls and leave with you for Miami?"

"No I… I read online about this store and saw that it was owned by an Arizona Robbins… So I packed up and left as fast as I could. I live in Nashville now. I told you… I need you in my life"

"I don't know Callie…"

Callie's bottom lip started trembling. "I'm _begging_ you."

Arizona looked to her daughters before looking at her mom, all nodding at her. "Fine. But we're just friends. At least for now. I'm still mad about you leaving. I know I shouldn't be mad at you for leaving. I just didn't give you a good enough reason to stay"

"But you did, Arizona. I was just young and stupid. And I'm so sorry"

"Apology accepted" Arizona said.

Callie reached her hand forward. "Friends?"

"Friends" Arizona said, laying her hand in Callie's both jerking a little at the sparks that was still there. "I… uh… I-I have to go back to work."

"That was the stuttering she talked about" Emma whispered to her grandmother who laughed.

Barbara stepped up to Callie. "I have missed you so dearly, honey"

Callie melted into Barbara's embrace. "I've missed you too, Barb. So much. How's Daniel?"

"He's good. He misses you. Though, he'll probably be like when you first met him in high school since you broke his little girl's heart."

"Damn"

"Language! Mom how could you be with someone who talks like that?" Mila asked.

Arizona giggled. "Trust me, I was the one who taught her that, honey" She told her daughter.

"Mom!" Mila gasped. "I don't believe you"

"It's true" Callie said with a warm smile. "So… Do you want to grab a cup of coffee later?"

"Um…"

"Do it now mom. Mila and I will cover for you" Emma said, standing up from the chair.

Arizona nodded. "Okay. A cup of coffee won't hurt."

* * *

"So…" Callie said as they sat in the booth of a diner down the street, each with a mug of coffee. "Kids, huh?"

"Yea. I couldn't love them more if I tried."

"I get why. They're beautiful kids. They look just like you"

Arizona smiled and nodded, looking down into her mug. "I'm sorry, I still have to get used to this"

"It's okay." Callie said. After some time she spoke up again. "So, have you been married since you have kids?"

Arizona shook her head. "I've been single for sixteen years."

Callie nodded her head. "Me too"

"I got them with a sperm donor. A year after you left me, I moved over here and got my dream house with the pool and the tree house, the tire swing. Everything your heart desires. It was our dream. Then I figured that I could get the whole package except for you. So that's what I went for"

Callie smiled. "I think it's brave of you"

"What about you? No kids?"

"Nope"

"That was your dream, though"

"No. Having _your_ kids was my dream. It still is"

Arizona smiled slightly. "Well, you're fifteen years too late on that"

"And I regret it terribly. If I could do anything over, it would be staying with you."

"If I could do anything over, I would have tied you to something in the apartment to keep you" Arizona admitted with a soft smile.

"There's those dimples I've missed so much" Callie said with a heart stopping smile.

Arizona looked down for a minute before looking up. "You can't smile at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like nothing ever happened. Like we're us again. Like you're madly in love with me still"

"I _am_ still madly in love with you"

"Callie… You have to stop that. I can't do this if we can't just be friends. I never stopped loving you. Don't ever think that I did… But I just can't yet. This is all overwhelming for me"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. All I want to do is wrap you in my arms and tell you how sorry I am."

Arizona nodded. "Friends, though. Right? We can do that"

"I'll try. Friends." Callie said with a nod. "So… The last sixteen years. What have you been up to?"

"Well, as you can probably figure out, I got pregnant not long after we split up. I was still in college but I didn't care. Emma was two when I finished college, and then I opened up my own flower shop. I love every minute of it. I don't need to be there every day, but I am. I'm the boss, I don't have to do much. I just love it. When Emma was three years old, I decided that I wanted another child because I loved having Emma. 10 months after that, I got little Mila. They've been joined at the hip ever since. It's like Tim and I. They're best friends."

"Aw, that's so sweet" Callie said with a soft smile.

"Yea." Arizona said, smiling as she thought about her daughters. "You should hear them play sometimes. They've made their own band, just the two of them. They're amazing"

"Wow, I'd love that" Callie said with a smile.

Arizona leaned back in her seat. "They're playing tomorrow. 8pm at this family bar not long down this street."

"I'll be there" Callie said with a smile.

"Great… Well, I should be getting back now"

"I'll walk you" Callie said, standing up.

* * *

"Hey mom" Mila said with a wide smile as Emma handed over a bouquet of flowers to a man, sending him away.

"Hey" Arizona said, kissing her girls on the top of their heads.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Uh…" Arizona chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "I don't know. I always thought that when she'd come back, _if_ she'd come back, that I would take her back in a heartbeat. But I'm still heartbroken so she has to prove she really wants this and prove that she's not going to leave. It's not only me in this anymore. There's you girls too"

"Spend some time with her, dear" Barbara said. "Get to know each other again"

Arizona nodded. "We're friends. We can be friends even when all I want is to kiss her. Right?"

The girls chuckled. "Good luck mom" Emma said.

"Thanks. I need it" Arizona laughed.

Arizona walked along the hall in her house when she heard guitar playing. She knew that song. It was a song she and Callie always used to play together when they were young. How did her girls find that? It was one she and Callie had written together. She stopped outside of Emma's room and heard her voice.

 _Sitting here tonight,  
By the fire light,  
it reminds me I already have more than I should.  
_

Mila joined Emma, and the sound was breathtaking.

 _I don't need fame, no one to know my name,  
at the end of the day,  
Lord I pray, I have a life that's good.  
_

Arizona teared up completely.

 _Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,  
and a family that always calls me home,_

Four wheels to get there, enough love to share  
and a sweet, sweet, sweet song

Arizona's voice was in a whisper as she quietly sang along.

 _At the end of the day,  
Lord I pray,  
I have a life that's good._

Emma faded the guitar out, and Arizona opened the door, stepping inside. "Where did you find that song?"

"I saw it in the living room in a drawer. It's amazing" Emma said.

"I wrote that"

"You did?"

Arizona nodded. "Callie and I."

"Oh… I'm sorry mom." Emma said.

Arizona smiled. "It's fine, baby. I just got a little emotional. It was our song, you know."

Emma put her guitar down while Arizona sat down on the bed, and both girls cuddled into their mom, Arizona smiling. "I don't want her to hurt you" Mila whispered.

"I don't want her to either, honey" Arizona said softly.

"If she hurts you, I'll get uncle Tim on her" Emma said, only half joking.

Arizona laughed. "Good. I expect nothing more." She said, kissing her girls on her head. "You can play that song, you know. I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't play. And it fits your voices"

"Thank you, mom" Emma said.

"Alright. Well, dinner is ready" Arizona said. They all walked back into the living room when a knock sounded. "I'll be right there. Just start without me." She said, walking to the door.

She opened it and saw one of her co-workers. "Lexie, hi"

Lexie smiled widely. "Delivery for one Arizona Robbins" She said, handing over a beautiful bouquet of white tulips.

"Oh wow" Arizona said in shock.

"You're a lucky one" Lexie said after Arizona signed it. "Have a good night"

"Thank you, Lex" Arizona said, walking back into the kitchen where her daughters sat.

"You got flowers?" Mila asked.

"Yea…" Arizona said and reached for the card.

 _White tulips are a symbol of forgiveness. I hope that you one day can forgive me completely, and give me another chance, because I miss you dearly. I miss the way you cuddle into me all the time. I miss the way you jump into my lap when we're watching a horror movie. I miss the way you kiss me and I miss the way you look at me. I'm not giving up on you. I'm starting over. Everyone deserves a chance to clean up their own mistakes, don't you think? I know that if I'm lucky enough to get a second chance at some point, I won't waste it. I understand that you're not ready, and I'm willing to be your friend until you hopefully are ready. Anything to have you in my life._

 _Yours forever, Calliope._

A small kiss from red lips were at the bottom and Arizona choked back a sob. "Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Here. Read it yourself" Arizona said, dropping the card in front of her daughters while she put the flowers in water.

"Wow…" Emma said after they read it. "I really think she actually means this, mom."

"I know she means it. But I can't trust her to not just leave. I thought we had the perfect life back then."

"Maybe you were just destined to have the perfect life now?" Mila said.

Arizona smiled softly. "Maybe. I'm just not ready yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, I'm going to upload every other friday, and I thought I might as well start it off by surprising y'all with a chapter today/tonight since it's friday! (It's night here in Denmark, so...) I hope you all like the next chapter. You probably all know from my other stories that I hate writing suspense, so I'll probably never write a story where they're apart for like, ten chapters. But as some of you suggested, Callie WILL work to get Arizona back. For sure. And thank you for all your sweet words about my last chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, eat up girls" Arizona said to her daughters as they sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park. It was Saturday, and she always took the weekends off to be with her daughters.

They happily ate when Emma spoke up. "Hey, is that Callie?"

Arizona looked where her daughter pointed. Sure enough, Callie was walking towards them. "Hey" Callie said when she stood in front of them.

"Hey" The Robbins women said in unison.

"I was just walking by and saw you sitting here. Can I join you?"

"Sure" Arizona said, gesturing for Callie to sit down. Callie sat down and Arizona smiled shyly at her. "Thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful"

Callie smiled a heart-stopping smile. And that was what Arizona's heart did. It stopped for a couple of seconds before kick starting again. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her palms were sweating. This was bad. Very bad. "You're welcome. I meant every single word"

"I-I know. I just, uh…"

"Why the stuttering?" Callie asked confused.

Arizona laughed nervously. "You know you've always had that effect on me"

Callie smiled. "What did I do?"

"You smiled with that smile reserved for me…"

"I sure did"

"Aw…" Emma and Mila said in unison.

Arizona rolled her eyes and laughed. "You watch too many romantic movies" She told her daughters.

"That's because you watch them all the time while crying your eyes out" Emma teased.

Callie laughed. "You don't changed at all, did you?"

"Only for the better. I fell in love with my kids"

"Do you have kids, Callie?" Emma asked.

"No" Callie said, shaking her head. "One, because my dream was to have kids with your mom. And I ruined that. Two, I got cancer and they had to take all my eggs out to save them"

"You had cancer?" Arizona asked in shock.

Callie nodded. "In my brain. We caught it fairly quickly. I've been healthy for five years now. But no kids. I'm having surgery soon to put the eggs back in place, though"

"I wish I could have been there" Arizona said softly.

"Me too" Callie said with a small smile before looking at the girls. "Do you all want to hang out with me today? My treat"

"What are we doing?" Mila asked.

"Well… We could go to the zoo or go swimming. I'm up for anything but camping, because I know your mother would kill me"

"You got that right" Arizona giggled.

Emma and Mila looked at each other. That was the first time they'd heard their mother giggle when she wasn't being tickled. "I'm in" Emma said.

"Me too" Mila piped in.

"Me too" Arizona said softly.

* * *

Arizona was sitting on a blanket with Emma on the sand by Percy Priest Lake in their bikinis, Arizona smiling widely when she saw Callie throwing Mila over her shoulder and running for the water while Mila squealed with laughter. "CALLIE, NO!" Mila squealed.

Emma looked up at her mom. "You should give her a chance. She's great"

"I know she is, sweetie. But she still broke my heart" Arizona said before looking down at her daughter. "Do you and Mila like her?"

Emma nodded. "She's amazing. We really like her"

"I'm just afraid she won't like it here and then you two get attached and she'll leave"

"Mom, she clearly learned from her mistakes."

Arizona nodded. "I know. I just need a little time before I can give her another chance." She said as Callie walked back with Mila on her back, both with blinding smiles on their lips. "God, she's beautiful" She whispered to herself.

"Good luck trying to be friends" Emma giggled.

"I'm screwed."

"LANGUAGE!" Mila said.

"You have very good ears, honey" Arizona giggled as Mila dried her body off before getting on the blanket, cuddling into her mom.

Callie sat down across from them, putting her beach sweatshirt over her body, covering down to below her hips, leaving the rest bare. "I heard you're playing tonight." Callie told the girls.

Emma smiled. "Yes. Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Callie said excitedly.

Emma decided to interrogate Callie a little. "Do you like Nashville?"

"God, I love it here. I always have. Before your mother and I split up, we used to visit your grandparents sometimes and I used to love it. It's so cozy. I know I've always loved Miami because it's so warm, but I also love that it's seasonal here. Here it's sun, snow, rain, storm. Miami is just pure sun. I like to not dress up every day. I love being cozy. I'm in love with Nashville and the people here"

That was all Emma wanted to hear.

* * *

Arizona simply couldn't take her eyes off Callie. As soon as Callie walked into the family bar in a long red flannel with a plain, white dress underneath, her hair straightened and her makeup light, Arizona felt like she couldn't breathe. When they locked eyes, Callie smiled that megawatt smile, walking up to Arizona. "Hey, you look good" Callie said, wrapping Arizona into a hug. It was their first hug in sixteen years. Arizona clung to Callie desperately, burying her face in a tanned neck.

"Hey" Arizona said. She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing as she looked at her smiling daughters. "And thank you" She said, looking down at her mint blue swing dress with long sleeves. "You um… You look beautiful" She said when she looked up again.

Callie grinned. That was the first compliment she'd gotten from the love of her life in sixteen years. "Thank you" She said, placing an innocent kiss on Arizona's cheek. The kiss made Arizona's heart threaten to beat right out of her chest. "Are you ready, girls?" Callie asked.

"Yea. We're just waiting for it to be our turn" Emma said.

Callie felt eyes on her and looked at Arizona who was staring at her. "What?"

"N-nothing." Arizona stuttered, snapping her eyes away.

Callie grinned widely and leaned back in the booth next to Arizona, putting her arm on the back and hoping Arizona would soon lean back. Suddenly a voice on the stage was heard and it was the owner of the bar. "And now to every other Saturday's highlight. Our very own Emma and Mila Robbins!" He said, people cheering all around the bar.

"Go kick some ass" Callie said.

"Callie" Mila sighed. "Language!"

Callie laughed and Arizona giggled, the girls moving to the stage. Emma adjusted the microphone to her mouth after plugging in her guitar, Mila holding hers in her hand. "Hey. We're Emma and Mila and we're going to play some original songs and a couple of covers. This one is 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers." Emma said before starting to play.

As soon as Callie heard their voices, she dropped her jaw. "Holy shit, they're good"

Arizona smiled. "They're amazing. Emma has been singing ever since she was six and I taught her to play the guitar. As soon as Mila could, she started joining her all by herself." Arizona said, leaning back in her seat and watching her daughters play.

* * *

"This next song is written by our mom and a friend of hers. Here comes 'A life that's good'" Mila said.

Callie snapped her head to Arizona. "What?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Emma found the song a week ago or so, apparently." She said as Emma started singing.

 _Sittin' here tonight,  
By the fire light,  
it reminds me I already have more than I should._

Mila joined and the sound was breathtaking.

 _I don't need fame, no one to know my name,  
at the end of the day,  
Lord I pray, I have a life that's good._

Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,  
and a family that always calls me home,

Four wheels to get there, enough love to share  
and a sweet sweet sweet song

Callie swiped Arizona's hair on one shoulder, Arizona looking up at her ex-girlfriend as she started drawing patterns along the back and the base of her neck.

 _At the end of the day,  
Lord I pray,  
I have a life that's good._

Sometimes I'm hard on me,  
When dreams don't come easy,  
I wanna look back and say,  
I did all that I could,

Yeah at the end of the day, Lord I pray,  
I have a life that's good.

Callie let a tear slip. It was hers and Arizona's song and it was sung so beautifully.

 _Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,  
and a family that always calls me home,_

Four wheels to get there, enough love to share  
and a sweet sweet sweet song

At the end of the day, Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good

 _At the end of the day, Lord I pray  
I have a life that's good_

The music faded out but Callie didn't stop her ministrations, and Arizona let her continue. She grabbed Callie's free hand in hers and held it before looking up at her. "This doesn't mean a second chance. I just need some time."

Callie nodded. "I get it" She said as Arizona leaned her head on her shoulder. "I still hope you'll give me that second chance, though"

"Me too" Arizona whispered to herself.

* * *

"You were amazing up there" Callie said as Mila plopped down in her lap after their little gig. Arizona had moved a little away from her when the girls were done.

"Thank you" The girls said in unison.

"What about we all go back to the house and watch a movie?" Arizona offered.

"All of us? Callie too?" Mila asked.

Arizona smiled. "Callie too"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your sweet reviews. They mean a lot to me :) I don't have much to say, so without further ado, let's get to it!**

* * *

Arizona was sitting on her couch, reading a good book on her day off while the girls were in the pool outside, when she received a text from Callie.

 ***Moving into a house all by myself is so boring! Please bring the girls and entertain me while we all unpack? :) I'd really like to see both you and them. I'll even make you all dinner after!**

Arizona pursed her lips and got up from her couch before moving to the backyard. "Girls" She called. Emma and Mila looked up at their mom. "Do you want to head to Callie's and help her move in and get dinner there?"

"Yes!" Mila said excitedly, immediately getting up from the water while Arizona laughed in reply.

"What about you, honey?" Arizona asked Emma.

Emma smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun" She said while Mila ran inside.

Arizona observed her daughter slowly getting out of the water and wrapping a towel around herself. "Do you like her, sweetie?"

Emma looked up. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just… Mila's always so excited to see her but… you?"

"Trust me, mom. I'm excited. I'm just a little older than Mila and I don't show excitement the same way. Sure, I was a little reserved in the begging. She broke your heart after all, and she needs to fight to get you back. But I really like her mom. And I think that if she's really in this, she will be good for you. I can tell she really loves you still, and when she's fought hard enough, you should give her a chance"

Arizona smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "I'll think about it, honey"

"Good. Now, I'm going to go get changed so we can get going"

"Sounds good" Arizona said, fishing her phone out of her pocket again to text Callie back.

 ***The girls were in the pool so they just have to change and then we'll be on our way. Looking forward to dinner :)**

* * *

Arizona was standing in Callie's living room, putting her books into her shelf in alphabetic order when she heard some music starting. She froze immediately with a book in her hand when she heard hers and Callie's song beginning to play. Not the one they'd written together, but the one they'd always imagined to play at their wedding one day. Arizona swallowed and turned around, looking at Callie who sent Arizona a soft smile. "I didn't put it on. They did" Callie said gently, motioning to Emma and Mila who were standing by the stereo.

"You have it on a CD?"

"Yea" Callie said, scratching the back of her head. "It's the CD you burned with all the songs we used to listen to together"

"You still have that? I made that in high school" Arizona said, smiling a little at that.

"I have everything you ever gave me, Arizona" Callie said. "I still sleep in your old softball jersey sometimes"

Arizona cracked a bigger smile. "That's kind of cute"

Callie laughed. "Thanks" She said sweetly. "I've missed your smile"

"Calliope…"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes" Callie said, coming up next to Arizona. "Want help with the books?"

"Um… sure" Arizona said. "Maybe you can put them in order and I can put them up?"

"Deal" Callie said, beginning to sort the books. "So, I ran into your dad this morning"

Arizona scrunched up her nose. "Did he give you a hard time?"

"I thought he was going to kill me" Callie giggled. "But I think I convinced him that I'd never break your heart ever again if I ever get the chance to get you back as mine. I don't know if I convinced him but I _think_ so"

"So no hugs? No spinning you around?"

"No" Callie said with a pout. "I miss his hugs"

"Poor thing" Arizona chuckled, bumping Callie with her hip.

Callie smiled at Arizona. "Happy birthday, Arizona"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "I thought you forgot"

"Never. I even got you a gift"

"You did?"

"Yes" Callie said, taking the book Arizona was holding out of her hand and putting it on the shelf before handing over a small box.

Arizona opened it and first pulled out a gift card to a spa. "Wow. I can't remember the last time I went to a spa"

"It's all inclusive. You name it, and they'll do it. I thought maybe you'd like a long day off. I can look after the girls if you're not against it"

Arizona smiled. "Thank you, Callie. Really" She said before pulling out a small, flat velvet box. She opened it and found a gold bracelet with a few golden hearts on. "Wow…"

"I know it's a little much since we're not dating but I just saw it and… do you like it?"

"I love it, Callie. Thank you" Arizona said, hugging Callie. She let the hug linger a little before pulling back. "Put it on me?"

"Gladly" Callie said, locking the bracelet around Arizona's wrist. Callie furrowed her brows when she saw the 'C' tattooed on Arizona's wrist. She looked up into soft, blue eyes. "Is this for me?"

Arizona blushed a little. "Yea"

"When did you get this?"

"About a year after you left me" Arizona said softly. "I know it's silly. Usually you get a tattoo for someone because you know you'll spend the rest of your lives together and I got it after you left me. But I just needed some part of you with me. I couldn't go on like I did"

"It's… really cute. I never thought anyone would do something like that when it comes to me"

"I might still be thinking about all this, Callie, but you meant the whole world to me. You're a wonderful woman, and I want you to know that no matter if I take your back or not, you will always be a wonderful woman deserving of true love"

Callie shook her head. "If you won't take me back, then I'm done with love, Arizona. I love you, and I don't want anyone else but you"

"I'm just… not ready"

"I know. Don't rush. Just… take your time if that's what you need"

"Thank you" Arizona said. "So, how's Aria doing?" She asked, going back to putting to books in their place.

"She's doing great. She's married. And she has a little daughter. Alba. She's four years old"

"Aw… I miss having a little one. The girls are getting so big"

"I bet they were adorable when they were small"

Arizona giggled. "Yea. They were. With their big, blue eyes and dimples. I couldn't resist them at all and they knew it"

Emma and Mila walked in with Callie's guitar. "Where do you want us to put this, Callie?" Emma asked.

Arizona lit up. "You still have that old thing?" She asked, taking it from Emma and studying it.

Callie chuckled. "Of course I do. You gave it to me"

"Can I play on it?"

Callie shrugged. "Sure" She said, watching as Arizona sat down on the couch, strumming the guitar before looking up at Callie. "What?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Sing with me?"

"Sing what?"

"Just follow me" Arizona said. Callie smiled widely when she immediately noticed the melody before Arizona began singing.

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in mine_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _Please don't scar this young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming, I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

Arizona nodded at Callie, and Callie began singing.

 _Hold me close through the night_

 _Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _I won't scar your young heart_

 _Just take my hand_

Arizona joined Callie, and the two sang the rest of the song together.

 _Cause I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming, I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_

 _Oh, you don't even know me at all_

 _But I was made for loving you_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming, I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

Emma and Mila cheered as Callie and Arizona finished. "That was amazing!" Mila said, hugging Callie around her waist.

Callie laughed. "Thank you, sweetheart" She said, hugging Mila back. "It was one of our favorite songs we ever wrote together"

"I get why" Emma said. "It was beautiful"

* * *

Arizona was standing in Callie's kitchen doing the dishes when she heard someone walking in. She looked up to the sight of Callie. "Are you okay?" Callie asked softly.

"Yea. I'm just still a little overwhelmed from singing with you. I know it's been like, two hours now but it's just been so long since we've done that"

"I know" Callie said. "I miss you"

Arizona sighed. "I miss you too but I just… It's hard. You broke my heart so badly. I wish I could forgive you just like that but I just can't. You get that, right?"

"I do. Doesn't meant I like it, though" Callie said. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

Arizona looked at Callie. "Honestly? I don't know. We'll see. No matter what, I'll always want you as my friend. We'll see with the rest"

"Of course" Callie said softly. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure"

"I promised Emma and Mila we'd play scrabble with them. That's okay, right?"

"Of course. I'll be right in as soon as I'm done in here"

"Good" Callie said, squeezing Arizona's arm before walking up to the coffee machine.

Arizona shook her head to herself. She wished she could forgive Callie for breaking her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go again! Thank you for the reviews, good or bad. And really, the bad review doesn't affect me that much, so don't even bother :') - Being sick, injured and dealing with depression a big part of my life, I've learned to become more tough to mean words. They bother me for like five minutes, and then I'm over it. Don't like the way I write? don't read. Don't like the fact that Arizona takes time to forgive Callie? Again, don't read. It's not my problem if you don't like what I write. Sorry for the rant, just needed to tell you that it doesn't matter that much to me. Even though the rant probably would suggest otherwise! ha. Without further ado, let's get to it.**

* * *

"Mom! Flowers!" Mila called.

Arizona walked to the front door and saw a bouquet of yellow roses. She smiled to herself and to Lexie who once again stood in the door. Callie had been there for just about two months, and she already got flowers eight times now. "You need to tell me who this woman is. Either she's really sorry for something or she really loves you"

"I think it's a combination of both, Lex" Arizona said, signing the flowers off. "And I'm not telling anything before I'm sure if she even deserves a second chance" She said with a small smile and backed away. "Have a nice day" She said, closing the door and smelling the flowers as she walked to the kitchen.

"With this rate our house is going to have more flowers than the shop" Emma giggled.

Arizona smiled and smelt the roses before reading the card.

 _Yellow roses symbols friendship. As much as I would love for us to be something more, I know you have your reasons. I probably wouldn't have trusted you to stay either, if it had been you that left when everything was the best. I enjoy your friendship though. Bring the girls over for a cozy night tonight. Be here at 8 pm._

 _Still yours, Calliope._

Arizona groaned. "Why is she so perfect? I'm trying to not just kiss her every time I see her, but she makes it so hard!"

"Mom. It's been two months."

Arizona sighed. "I know."

"All three of us know you've forgiven her"

"To forgive her and to give her a second chance is two different things" Arizona said. "What if she breaks my heart again?"

"That's a risk you have to take" Emma said, kissing her mom's cheek.

Arizona thought a little. Maybe her daughter was right.

* * *

"Hey, there's my favorite girls" Callie said, hugging all three of the Robbins women, Arizona getting a longer hug.

"Hi" Arizona said as Emma and Mila ran into Callie's house. They walked in behind them and Arizona smiled at Callie. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We're making a bonfire in my backyard and making s'mores."

"YES!" Emma and Mila said, giving each other high-fives.

"Let's go then" Callie said, Mila jumping up on her back, giggling as Callie carried her outside. Both girls had unbelievable bonds with the Latina, and it warmed Arizona's heart. They walked outside and started making the bonfire while laughing and talking. Arizona smiled at it all. This was what she'd always wanted. Callie, kids, the house with the picket fence. She just needed Callie more than what she had. She had to give her a second chance.

* * *

Emma picked up her guitar and looked at Mila with a smile as she started playing one of their own songs. Callie and Arizona had a blanket around the two of them, sitting close to each other.

 _I'll be the church, you be the steeple.  
You be the king, I'll be the people._

While I was feeling such a mess,  
I thought you'd leave me behind.  
While I was being such a wreck,  
I thought you'd treat me unkind.  
But you helped me change my mind.

 _I'll be the sun, you be the shining.  
You be the clock, I'll be the timing._

While I was feeling such a mess,  
I thought you'd leave me behind.  
While I was feeling so upset,  
I thought the sun never shine.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, and for the first time in sixteen years, she interlaced their fingers, Callie looking down at her with a smile.

 _Then I find forever  
Hey! Hey! Love!  
We've been best friends forever darling.  
That's what's up!  
Forever!  
No matter what!_

You've got my love to lean on darling.  
That's what's up!  
You've got my love to lean on darling.  
No matter what!

Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde with her free arm, Arizona biting her bottom lip as she looked at her daughters.

 _You be the book, I'll be the binding.  
You be the words, I'll be the rhyming._

While I was feeling such a wreck,  
I thought of losing my mind.  
While I was feeling such a mess,  
I thought the sun never shine.

You be the bird, I'll be the feather.  
We'll be the best of friends forever.

While I was feeling such a mess,  
I thought you'd leave me behind.  
When I was feeling such a wreck,  
I thought you'd treat me unkind.  
Then I found...

Arizona lifted their joined hands to her lips and pressed small kisses to Callie's knuckles, Callie's heart beating rapidly.

 _Forever! And always!  
You've got my love to lean on darling.  
All the days!  
Forever!  
Come with me!_

You've got my love to lean on darling.  
All the days!  
You've got my love to lean on darling.  
All the days  
All of our days  
Yeah...

Emma and Mila started clapping a rhythm as Mila sang the next four lines by herself before her sister joined her.

 _Love is a shelter.  
Love is a cause.  
Love goes on forever.  
Yeah, love will leads us all._

Arizona looked up at Callie, seeing Callie look down at their hands. She looked down at Callie's lips and moved in, her eyes meeting with Callie's deep brown eyes before she closed her eyes. Both their mouths were parted slightly as their noses nudged together. Callie let Arizona take the lead in case she changed her mind, but when Callie felt those soft lips on hers, both breathed in deeply, letting their lips move slowly and innocently, Callie's hand in Arizona's hand.

 _Love! It is our honor.  
Love! It is our all.  
Love goes on forever.  
Yeah, love it is our home._

Oh!  
That's what's up!  
Oh!  
That's what's up!

The song ended and so did the kiss, Arizona leaning her forehead against Callie's with a shy smile as her daughters cheered loudly. "I love you so much, Arizona" Callie whispered in a pleading voice.

"I love you too" Arizona whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Please give me another chance"

"One chance. If you mess this up again, I'm never going to forgive you ever again. I'll make sure you can't get near me anymore"

"One chance is all I need. I just want you so badly. All your flaws, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. And your girls, of course"

Arizona smiled. "Fine. One chance. Don't waste it"

"Oh my God, I won't" Callie said, capturing Arizona's lips in another kiss, both parting with giggles when they heard Emma and Mila cheer. Callie wrapped Arizona into her arms and the blonde cuddled closely into her.

"FINALLY!" Emma said.

Mila just giggled and agreed. "We've been pushing her for three weeks now"

"My mind wouldn't listen to my heart" Arizona said, pressing her lips to Callie's cheek. "But I swear, I'll throw you out on your ass if you ever hurt me like that again"

"I won't ever hurt you again. I've hurt you enough for this lifetime."

"I agree" Arizona said, nuzzling her face into Callie's neck.

"Aw" Emma and Mila said in unison as they saw how close their mom and Callie were.

"Can I admit something?" Arizona said softly.

"Yes" Callie said.

Arizona took a deep breath. "The reason why I was yelling _so_ much at you when you left was because that day, I was going to propose to you."

"What?" Callie gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

Callie groaned and removed her arms from around Arizona, putting her head in her hands. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot"

"Language!"

"I know. Sorry, sweetie" Callie said. "I could have had the whole package" She said, looking up at Arizona with teary eyes. "The most perfect, beautiful, amazing wife, the house with the picket fence, the cars," She said, switching her eyes to Arizona's daughters. "Two beautiful, healthy daughters. It was my dream and I messed up" She said, looking at Arizona again. "I'm so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I'm so sorry because I am so in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that if that's what you need. I love you so much" She said, tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

Arizona cupped Callie's face in her hands, kissing away the tears. "I forgive you, baby. I love you too much to let you go again." She said, kissing Callie softly and slowly.

When they parted their lips and their tongues slid together, they heard a loud. "EW!" From the two girls, making them smile into the kiss but not stop the slow dance they'd missed so much.

"Sixteen years later, and you still make my heart sing" Arizona said, leaning their foreheads together as they pulled away.

Callie smiled. "I know what you mean…"

"Yay!" Mila said, jumping up and getting in Callie's lap, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck. "Callie's a part of the family now!"

"What do you say to that, _Calliope?_ "

Callie's heart beat faster. "I've longed to hear that name on your lips for sixteen years" She said with a goofy grin. "I'm definitely thrilled to be a part of your family."

Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie again. "Don't ever leave. Promise me that, right now. Not again"

Callie brushed some hair behind Arizona's ear as she felt Mila lace their fingers together as she still sat on her lap. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She said, pulling Arizona close.

"Come here, baby" Arizona said to Emma who was watching with a smile. Emma moved closer and sat down in front of Arizona who brought her close. "I love you all."

"Love you too" Came the answer from everyone, warming her heart completely.

"The song was beautiful by the way" Callie said, kissing Mila's cheek and squeezing Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you" The girls said in unison.

Arizona sighed. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's getting late and the girls need to go to bed soon"

Callie bit her bottom lip. "Stay here. I have plenty of guest rooms. The girls can stay together or in each their room and you can stay with me."

Arizona smiled. "What do you say, girls?"

"Yes!" Emma said, quickly followed by Mila.

"Yay" Callie giggled. "You in, blondie?"

Arizona laughed. "I'm in"

"Great." Callie said. "Let's put out the fire and go to bed, then" She said, letting Mila stand before she did so herself. Callie put the fire out and then wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. "¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?" She whispered huskily, Emma spitting out the water she had been drinking.

Arizona giggled. "So… Emma gets straight A's and is a natural in Spanish. And by the way… We can't do that. Not just yet"

"Whoops" Callie giggled. "And it's okay. I get it"

"What did she say?" Mila asked.

"Uh… nothing you can handle to hear, sis. Trust me" Emma giggled.

Callie laughed but it was cut short when Arizona put her arms around her neck before kissing her softly and slowly. "Mm" Callie hummed when they pulled away. "I've missed your lips."

"God, I've missed yours too" Arizona said, reaching around and running a finger over the plump lips as she bit her own bottom lip.

"Focus, guys!" Emma said with a laugh.

"Whoops. Got caught up in the moment" Arizona giggled, pecking Callie's lips before pulling away.

"Let's get you girls something to sleep in and get you settled in bed" Callie said with a smile.

* * *

"Goodnight, girls" Callie said, hugging both girls after they got situated in the same room.

"Goodnight" Emma and Mila said in unison before Arizona leaned down and kissed both.

"Goodnight. I love you"

"Love you too" They said.

"Sleep tight" Arizona said as she pulled Callie out of the room by her hand. Callie led Arizona to her bedroom and gasped when she was pushed against the wall.

Callie swallowed. "A-Arizona."

"Shh. I love you" Arizona said, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"I love you too, but this is really turning me on"

Arizona smirked. "Not a chance, Torres"

"I wasn't expecting it" Callie said with a soft smile. Arizona reached down and lifted Callie under her thighs. "Whoa! You've been working out" Callie said as Arizona lifted her to the bed and put her down on the edge, Arizona moving to straddle her.

Arizona giggled. "Yup." She said, leaning in for a passionate kiss, pushing Callie down on the bed.

After minutes of making out, Callie pulled away breathlessly, Arizona kissing down her neck. "If you don't plan on finishing this, you should really stop."

"I can't help it. I've wanted you for sixteen years" Arizona said, moaning when Callie grabbed her ass. "Damn" She said, grabbing Callie's breasts under the big t-shirt, reveling in the naked mounds that fit so perfectly in her hands. "I can't get enough of you"

Callie gasped, arching her back. "Fuck" She whispered. "You need to stop, Arizona… I only have so much self-control."

"I know. Sorry" Arizona said, sliding her hands out and cuddling into Callie while lying on top of her.

Callie moved up to the pillows with Arizona still on top of her, pulling the covers over them. "I love you. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove that"

Arizona smiled. "I couldn't take not being yours anymore. I love you too. So much"

"Go on a date with me. Tomorrow night"

Arizona lifted her head and smiled the dimpled smile she'd always reserved for Callie. "I would absolutely love to"

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven then"

"Awesome" Arizona said, leaning down and kissing Callie deeply, their tongues gliding together slowly. Arizona moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Damn, I've missed being kissed like that" She whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like someone actually loves me"

"I so do" Callie said, hugging Arizona close when the blonde rolled down next to her.

Arizona smiled. "Why did you think I had been married by the way? I never got around to ask"

"Seriously?" Callie said, raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing an engagement ring"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "It's the one I bought for you. I can't fit it on my ring finger. I only have it on my middle finger. How did you not see that?"

"I guess I just saw an engagement ring and thought I was too late" Callie said, raising Arizona's hand. "So this was for me?"

"Yup."

"It's beautiful"

"I know" Arizona said, looking at Callie with so much hurt. Callie's eyes began glistening again. "No, don't cry" Arizona said with a pout.

"I can't stand that I hurt you so much. I just… We could have been married, Arizona…"

Arizona nodded. "Do you know what Emma told me that day when you sent the white tulips, when I told her that I thought we had the perfect life back then? You know, before you left me?"

Callie shook her head. "No?"

"She said… 'Maybe you were just destined to have the perfect life now'. Maybe she was right. Maybe we're supposed to have that perfect life now instead of sixteen years ago." Arizona said softly.

"You think we'll have the perfect life now?" Callie asked softly, playing with the ring on Arizona's finger.

"I know it won't be perfect. You and I have had our fair share of fights before. But I believe we'll live happily ever after. If you don't screw it up"

"Shut up" Callie giggled through her tears. "I won't screw this up. I might cause a fight or two down the road, but I promise I will never leave you ever again or do anything to jeopardize our relationship. It's not just you anymore. It's the girls too"

Arizona caressed Callie's hip gently. "Do you like the girls?"

"Isn't it obvious, Arizona? I love them" Callie said with a big grin.

"Good. They love you too"

"Really?"

Arizona smiled. "Yea. They absolutely adore you"

"Aw"

Arizona giggled. "Let's get changed and go to sleep"

"Sounds perfect to me"


	5. Delayed update

Hey everyone. I'm writing from my phone to tell you that my update will be a day late. I drove my mom to the hospital, and hopefully she'll get to go home tonight! Hopefully we'll be home for Christmas tomorrow as it's her favorite time of the year...

\- calzonamad


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the sweets words about my mom. She's doing great! She's had a high fever without feeling sick for a while, and after taking a blood test, they thought she might have been having a blood clot in her lung because she's been hurting in that side (because of coughing after a rough virus a good three weeks back) so we were rushed to the hospital an hour from our town, and they ran SO MANY TESTS! But she's okay. Nothing was wrong, so after spending five hours in the hospital, we were finally allowed to go home. Thank you, again. It means a lot to me :') Now here's the next chapter! DATE NIGHT - It's a little on the shorter side.**

* * *

Callie reached up to knock firmly on Arizona's front door, adjusting her white wrap-around summer dress with long sleeves after doing so. She smiled when Emma opened up the door. "Hey champ"

Emma grinned. "Hey Callie" She said, hugging Callie.

"Where's your mom? And your sister?"

"In Mila's bedroom. She's got a cold"

"Oh. Is she okay?" Callie asked, stepping inside.

"She's good. I already told mom that I'll take care of her while you're out. Mom's just a big baby when her babies are sick. Mila even told her to go several times" Emma chuckled.

Callie laughed. "Let's go see them, shall we?" She asked, walking towards Mila's bedroom, finding the younger girl lying in bed, rolling her eyes when Arizona felt her forehead.

"For the twentieth time, momma, I'm okay! It's just a little cold. Emma already promised to make me tea and soup tonight. Just go on your date"

"Mila, I'm going to worry about you all night"

"Mom, she'll be fine" Emma said. "It's not even a bad cold. She's okay"

Arizona turned to the door, her face softening when she saw Callie. "Whoa…"

Callie smiled. "You're pretty whoa yourself" Callie said, taking Arizona in, in her black skinny jeans and satin navy blue button down blouse, her hair having been cut to above her shoulders in beautiful curls. Callie stepped up to the bed and squat down in front of Mila. "Are you sure you're okay? Because we can stay home and just have a little date night at home so we'll be close to you. I promise you, it's okay sweetie. We just love you so much and care about you. Okay?"

Mila smiled. "I promise I'm okay, Callie"

Arizona sighed. "Okay, okay. But if you get worse, call me. And I mean it"

"I promise we will, momma" Emma said. "Now go"

"Alright" Arizona said, standing up with Callie.

Callie played with the ends of Arizona's hair. "You got a haircut"

Arizona smiled at Callie. "I did"

"You look like you did when I first met you"

"Hopefully that's a good thing"

"Honey, it's an amazing thing. You've never been more beautiful"

"Aw" Emma and Mila said in unison.

Arizona giggled, leaning up to gently press her lips to Callie's. "Let's go on this date"

"Let's" Callie said, kissing Mila's head and Emma's cheek before leading Arizona out and into her car.

"So" Arizona trailed off after Callie drove away. "Where are we going?"

"Remember the first time you brought me home to Nashville to meet your parents?"

"Of course I do" Arizona said happily. "What about it?"

"Remember you brought me out for a date night? The date night I've always sworn was our best date ever"

Arizona lit up. "We're going on the Jackson lunch and dinner cruise?"

"You bet we are, hot stuff"

"Yay" Arizona said excitedly. "I can't wait"

"Me neither. I've wanted to go back ever since then"

"Me too" Arizona said, kissing Callie's cheek. "You know… my girls really adore you"

Callie smiled widely at Arizona's words. "Yea?"

"Oh yea"

Callie laid her hand upon Arizona's thigh. "I love them more than anything"

Arizona smiled at that. "So do I"

* * *

Callie cracked a grin when she saw Arizona cocking her head at her with a dimpled smile. "What?"

"Nothing" Arizona shrugged nonchalantly.

"Arizona, I know you. There's something"

"Just… this is nice. Sitting here with you, having romantic dinner on a cruise. And you look like… out of this world stunning"

Callie blushed a little. "Thank you" She said, reaching over to lace their fingers together. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Calliope" Arizona said. "I… I want to ask you something. And I hope you won't shut down on me"

"Um… sure. Try me"

"The cancer…" Arizona trailed off, watching Callie slowly nod. "Tell me about it"

Callie took a deep breath. "When I moved back home to the states, I found myself having headaches… all the time. Nothing working. Painkillers, migraine medicine… nothing. So my doctors decided to… go big. They ordered head scans and there it was. My tumor"

"Were you sick for a long time"

"About… six months I think. I went through chemotherapy. Lost all my hair. Which is basically why my hair only reaches to below my shoulders. It was about two years back, but ever since the chemo, my hair has been growing like crazy" Callie chuckled.

"I feel so guilty" Arizona said. "I know you tried to call me"

"What? You knew? I thought you changed your number?"

"I did. But that was only six months ago" Arizona admitted. "I knew that if you called me, I'd take you back just like that. I was so scared of getting hurt again. I'm so sorry, Calliope"

"Hey, shh" Callie said, scooting over so her chair was next to Arizona's. "I'm right here. I'm alive. You had no idea that I was sick. I know that if you knew, you would've been there. I was selfish and needed you when I was sick. We're okay. Okay?"

Arizona nodded gently. "Okay" She whispered.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Arizona smiled. "I do. And I love you too" She said, leaning in and gently pressing their lips together. She leaned her forehead against Callie's when she pulled back. "Will we go back to who we were? But with the girls? You know… ice skating Christmas day, spending Christmas eve at my parents' place, spending thanksgiving with your family in Miami, going on a Robbins-Torres family summer vacation somewhere luxurious. Can we still do that?"

"You bet your sexy butt we can" Callie said with a big grin. "You know, I've been thinking of getting that surgery to get my eggs back in. And I really want to do it soon so they'll stay viable inside of me. What do you say?"

"Do I have a say in it?"

"Well… you always said you'd want a mini-Calliope. So yea. You do have a say in it"

Arizona cupped Callie's cheek with a soft smile. "God, a mini-Calliope would be the best right now"

"One step at a time, mi amor"

"Right. You're right" Arizona said, kissing Callie again. "Will you dance with me?"

"I would love nothing more" Callie said, getting up and leading Arizona to the dance floor. She smiled when Arizona pulled her in close, and rubbed her thumb over Arizona's shoulder as they swayed. She giggled at Arizona's huge smile. "What is it?"

"This is the first time I'm dancing since we broke up. I mean, I had some serious dance parties with Emma and Mila when they were younger, but I haven't danced like this since then"

"Me neither" Callie said, kissing Arizona's cheek. "You really miss having a little one, don't you?"

"I do"

"How about… for now we take it slow. But once we decide to move back in with each other, we can talk about it?"

"I like that plan. A lot!" Arizona said with a grin. "Oh my God, imagine a little, sassy Latina"

"What about a boy?" Callie asked, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Arizona absolutely melted at the thought. "Jesus. Move in with me already, woman!"

Callie laughed. "Nice try, babe"

Arizona pouted. "Boo. Party pooper"

"God, I've missed this side of you"

Arizona smiled at that. "So have I"

* * *

Arizona and Callie stopped in front of Arizona's front door, their fingers laced together. "Thank you for an amazing night, baby"

Callie smiled. "I missed when you call me that. You always used to do that"

"Yea. It was that or 'hey beautiful'" Arizona said, looping her arms around Callie's neck.

"Or 'hey stunner'" Callie giggled.

"Aw, or when you sang 'wonderful tonight' in my ear while I was getting ready for a party or a date night" Arizona gushed.

Callie moved to hug Arizona, leaning into her ear and softly singing. _It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her makeup and brushes her long, blonde hair. And then she asks me, "do I look alright?" And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

Arizona sighed dreamily. "I love you"

"And I love you" Callie said, connecting their lips in a slow kiss.

"Come in with me. Say hi to the girls and sleep in my arms. Please?"

Callie smiled. "I would love to, _baby_ " She said, pecking Arizona's lips before walking inside with her. "Hey Emma"

"Callie" Emma said, hugging Callie after jogging out into the entryway from the living room. "Did you guys have a nice night?"

"We did, indeed. We're just going to head up and see how baby sis is doing, and then we're headed to bed" Arizona said. She rolled her eyes when Emma smirked at her. "To sleep, honey. I promise. She's not getting any just yet" She said, patting Callie's butt.

"Sadly, no" Callie said. "But I'm sure I'll survive with a little kissing for now"

"A _lot_ of kissing" Arizona corrected her date. "Goodnight, baby. Don't be up too long" She told her daughter, kissing her head.

"I'm headed to bed too. I was just waiting for you two"

"Goodnight, sweetie" Callie said, kissing Emma's forehead before she and Arizona walked upstairs and into Mila's room. "Hey princess" Callie said softly when Mila looked up. "How are you feeling, huh?"

"Better" Mila said, accepting a kiss from Callie and her mom. "Emma kind of accidentally mentioned to grams that I was down with a cold because she called to ask for the recipe for chicken soup, so grams came over and took care of me for a few hours and it really helped"

"Oh yea. That woman always knows how to cure a person" Callie chuckled. "You look tired"

"I am. I'm going to get some sleep now"

"Goodnight, baby girl" Arizona said, kissing Mila's cheek before getting up. She watched as Callie caressed Mila's cheek while kissing her forehead. "Get better soon, princess"

Mila smiled. "I will. Goodnight, Callie. I love you"

"I love you too" Callie said, getting up and walking into Arizona's bedroom with Arizona.

"They adore you" Arizona said. "It's so amazing watching you with them"

"I love them more than anything" Callie sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of you three"

"Me neither" Arizona said, the two getting dressed for bed and brushing their teeth before meeting under the covers where Arizona moved to spoon Callie. "You comfy?"

"God, yes" Callie moaned. "But I thought we were kissing?"

"We've been making out on that dance floor all night" Arizona laughed. "We can kiss tomorrow"

"Mm, good. I'm so sleepy"

"Me too. Goodnight, _stunner_ "

Callie giggled. "Goodnight, mi amor"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. It's always nice to hear what you think :) Some of you might think that things are moving along WAY too fast once you finish reading this chapter, but this idea has been on my mind for a very long time. I just couldn't help myself. Things WILL move fast in this story. I don't expect it to be a super long story of like... 20 chapters, but I will definitely try to get it finished once I deem that the story is about to come to an end. For now, I don't expect to finish it anytime soon, so don't worry ;)**

* * *

Arizona couldn't believe she had been talked into this. She couldn't freaking believe she was going _camping_ of all things. But Emma and Mila had been bugging her about it for three whole weeks, and they had even gotten Callie on board. And Arizona just couldn't say no to those damn brown eyes, never mind the dimples of her daughters. They took a vote, and Arizona lost. Just… Camping? She hated camping. "Stop pouting. It'll be fun" Callie said to Arizona, putting her hand on her thigh while Emma and Mila were talking on the backseat.

"Sleeping on the ground and getting bug bites God knows where doesn't really sound like fun to me"

"Trust me…" Callie said, trailing her hand up Arizona's thigh. "It _will_ be fun"

Arizona looked down at Callie's hand. "Oh…" She said with a small smirk. "I still hate camping though"

"Oh, I'll make you change your mind" Callie said, removing her hand again.

"Hey" Arizona whined. "I was enjoying that"

"I know, but I'm driving, baby" Callie said, taking a turn to the left.

Arizona sighed. "Fine. At least we brought good food"

"Will you just stop being negative? Your kids have never gone camping before. They'll hate it or they'll love it. And I'll happily take them camping again because personally I love it"

"How?"

"Because I just do. There's so many reasons" Callie said and parked the car at a camping spot. "Will you just try? For me?" She asked, turning to Arizona. "Please?"

"Please mom!" The girls said in unison.

"Ugh, fine!" Arizona said, pulling Callie in for a kiss while Emma and Mila got out. "But you better get your hand in my damn pants tonight. I haven't gotten laid in sixteen years, and God knows I need an orgasm or ten to get through this trip"

Callie grinned. "Yes ma'am" She said with another kiss before both got out.

* * *

Both tents were up, and while Callie had made some dinner over the bonfire, Arizona had been excited to find a toilet house. They were now sitting around the fire in big sweaters and blankets while Emma and Mila played some music. Arizona was leaned back into Callie's arms, enjoying all the sweet nothings that were whispered into her ear. "Are you even listening to us?" Emma giggled when the song ended. "We've played four songs now"

Arizona smiled. "We're listening. Callie's just whispering cute stuff"

"Like what?" Mila asked.

"Like the way her eyes shine, puts the stars in the sky to shame" Callie said, making Arizona giggle shyly as she hid in Callie's neck.

"Aw" The girls gushed.

"I want that when I get older" Emma said with a dreamy sigh.

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "You're not dating before you're thirty"

Callie laughed. "Come on. Babe you were fifteen when we first were caught making out by your dad"

Arizona glared at Callie. "Shush! They're my little girls. No dating yet"

Emma and Mila laughed. "Not planning on it yet, mom" Emma said.

"Good" Arizona said, nudging her nose against Callie's.

"I'm tired" Mila said, stretching.

"Me too, actually. We better head in there" Emma said, standing up to put her guitar away. She walked up to Callie and Arizona. "Goodnight. Love you both" She said, kissing them on their cheeks.

"We love you too, sweetheart" Callie said sweetly before Mila came up to kiss their cheeks. "And we love you"

"Love you too" Mila said, walking up to hers and Emma's tent.

"Let's put this fire out and head to bed" Callie said.

"Aw, really?" Arizona pouted. "I'm enjoying the snuggles"

"Well… I want to give you something else to enjoy, so yes. Really"

"Ooh, I'm in" Arizona giggled. They stood up and put the fire out with some water, and then crawled into their tent and zipped it up. Arizona giggled when they met on top of the mattress, Callie pinning her arms over her head as she crashed their lips together. "Mm, off" Arizona mumbled against Callie's lips, pulling off Callie's sweater, revealing a black, lacy bra. "Dear God, I've missed these" She said, placing her hands on Callie's breasts.

"No time for talking" Callie said. "I have a girl to make love to"

"Then get started already" Arizona said, sitting up with Callie in her lap and taking off her sweater, revealing nothing but her bare chest.

"Fuck" Callie whispered, staring at Arizona. She cupped her cheeks and then looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful"

Arizona helped Callie out her bra, feeling caramel hands come back to her face. "So are you, my love"

"I'm not ever leaving you again. I need you to trust me"

Arizona smiled and lowered herself onto the mattress, bringing Callie with her. "I trust you with all of my heart. We're going to make love now, and then down the road you'll move in, then we'll get engaged, and then married. And have plenty of more kids, like we always wanted"

"And a German shepherd" Callie whispered.

Arizona giggled. "Hell yea"

"Arizona…" Callie whispered, looking into Arizona's eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" Arizona said, pulling Callie down for a passionate kiss. Callie scrambled to get Arizona out of her jeans and Arizona giggled uncontrollably as she pulled out of the kiss after the third attempt to get the button opened. "Baby, calm down. I'm not going anywhere"

Callie blushed. "I'm really excited, okay? I want you naked"

"I know sweetie" Arizona said, cupping Callie's cheek. "But calm down or you'll never get those off me" She said and easily opened the button of both her own and Callie's jeans. "See? Calm"

Callie grinned. "Thank you"

"Always, love. Now undress me and blow my mind"

"Gladly" Callie said, pulling Arizona's jeans down and pulling her panties with her. "Oh God" Callie whispered, trailing her eyes over Arizona's naked form.

"Good or bad?" Arizona asked, helping Callie out of her jeans without the Latina even noticing.

"You are so much more beautiful than I remember"

"Well, we were in college. We were kids" Arizona said, grabbing Callie's ass. "Mm, your ass has gotten bigger"

Callie glared at Arizona. "I know. Don't point it out"

Arizona laughed. "It was meant as a positive thing, baby. I love me a big, juicy ass. Especially yours"

Callie blushed and moved to hover over Arizona. "I love your ass too. Always have, always will" She said, leaning down for a slow kiss that quickly turned passionate. Arizona moaned when a hand kneaded her breast, and looped her arms around Callie's neck. Callie kissed down to her chest and swirled her tongue around a nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

"Mm fuck baby" Arizona hummed. "That feels so good"

"Ugh, you taste just as good as I remember" Callie said, moving to the other breast. "I wish we had enough space for me to explore all of your body, but it has to wait until we go home" She said, trailing her hand down until she cupped Arizona. "God… You're so wet baby"

"It's all for you" Arizona said, closing her eyes with a moan as Callie started rubbing her clit. "Mm, God yes" She said, tangling one hand in Callie's hair as she placed wet kisses on her neck, while the other was clutching the sheet on the mattress. "Fuck!"

"Shh, baby" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear. "The girls are not that far away. I need you to be quiet"

"That is impossible with your hands doing wonders to me" Arizona said, her legs shaking a little when Callie pressed harder. "Ohhh!" Arizona moaned, digging her heels into the mattress as she rolled her hips against Callie's hand.

"Shut up or I'll make you"

"Then make me" Arizona groaned. Callie crashed their lips together in a heated kiss while plunging two fingers deeply into her girlfriend, and Arizona moaned loudly into her mouth. Callie went hard and fast immediately, brushing that spot she knew Arizona had always enjoyed. When Arizona's whimpers and moans got frantic, Callie backed her thrusts up with her hips, and Arizona grabbed Callie's ass, digging her nails in as she forced her as deeply as possible. She pulled out of the kiss, gasping and whimpering. "Fuck. I'm coming baby"

"Shh. Don't yell."

"Oh my God… Oh God" Arizona whispered. Callie pressed her thumb against Arizona's clit and the blonde let go immediately. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she quickly bit down onto Callie's shoulder, muffling her scream into it as her walls clamped around Callie's fingers.

"That's it, baby" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear. "Come for me. I love you so much"

Arizona gasped as she finally slumped back onto the mattress, arms covering her face as she panted heavily. "Holy. Fucking. Shit"

"You okay babe?" Callie asked, pulling out of Arizona.

Arizona swallowed and removed her arms to the sight of Callie licking her fingers clean. Arizona grabbed Callie's head and kissed her passionately, moaning at the taste of herself. She pulled back, even more breathless than before. "I love you too"

Callie grinned. "How was that?" She asked, brushing some hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Way better than I remember. Earth shattering" Arizona said, caressing Callie's bare back lovingly. "But I really want to repay you now"

"Ooh I like where this is going" Callie giggled as Arizona flipped them over.

"And I want to prove that there's enough space for going down on you" Arizona said with a smirk. "It's called 69"

"God, I'm so ready"

* * *

When Arizona stumbled out of the tent the next morning, only dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and Callie's old college sweatshirt with her name and baseball number, Callie, Emma and Mila were already making pancakes over the fire. "Good morning, mom!" Mila called.

Arizona stretched before sitting down between Callie's legs while the Latina was handing Mila some more batter. "Good morning family" She said and then turned her head to Callie. "Mm, morning you" She whispered, gently kissing her girlfriend.

"Seriously? I think you two got more than enough last night" Emma chuckled.

"Yes, please!" Mila said with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, they heard" Callie said, leaning her forehead on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona giggled and looked at her daughters. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Especially you, Mila. I've barely had the "flowers and the bees" conversation with you"

"It's fine. Aunt Teddy killed two birds with a stone six months ago. I know more than I'd like to know and so does Emma" Mila said.

Arizona dropped her jaw. "I'm going to kill that woman"

Callie giggled. "Don't, baby" She said, turning Arizona's head for another kiss. "I for one loved everything we did last night"

"Mm, me too" Arizona said with a smirk. "Especially when we-"

"Stop right there" Emma said. "Bedroom conversation happens without kids"

Arizona pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. Party pooper"

Mila giggled at her mom and then flipped her pancake. "I know what I want for Christmas now. Or my birthday, since it's twelve days before Christmas anyway"

"Do tell, baby girl" Arizona said, snuggling back into Callie's arms.

"A little sister" Mila said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Emma said. "Can we please get a sibling? You always told us if you found someone you loved enough to marry, you'd give us another sibling. You have Callie now!"

Arizona laughed. "Girls, calm down" She said as Callie smiled into her neck. "I do have Callie. And I love her enough to marry her, and I promise you we'll give you another sibling" She said, the girls squealing. "But not right now"

"Why not?" Mila whined.

"Callie and I might have been in love with each other for the past two decades, but we were only together for five years back then, and now we've only been together two months. It's too early"

Callie leaned into Arizona's ear. "We're not getting any younger, sweetie"

Arizona turned to look at Callie in shock. "Um… What?" She asked. "Did you seriously just suggest we should have a baby?" She asked looking into Callie's eyes.

"Well… First you could… I don't know…" Callie trailed off and then pulled a velvet box from her pocket. "You could say yes"

"Calliope" Arizona said, covering her mouth in shock.

"Arizona, I know it's not been long since we got back together. But I don't want to waste a moment with you anymore" Callie said, opening the box and revealing a gorgeous pear shaped diamond on a gold band.

"Oh my God" Arizona whispered, putting one hand on Callie's that was holding the box, caressing her fingers gently with her thumb. "Are you sure?" She asked after removing the other hand from her mouth.

Callie smiled. "I'm so sure, Arizona. I wasted sixteen years of my life without you because I was so stupid to leave you. It's the biggest regret I have, and I'll never do such a thing again. I'll move in, we'll get married, get that puppy and that gorgeous baby. Maybe several babies. I want your daughters to be mine too. I already feel like they are mine after such a short period of time. I love them so much. And when I asked them for their blessing, I never in a million years thought they'd say that they couldn't wait for me to be their mom too. I've never cried so much in my life"

"You asked for their blessing?" Arizona asked through her tears.

Callie giggled. "Of course I did. They even helped me ring shopping. I asked your dad too." She said, wiping a tear from Arizona's cheek. "He gave me his blessing but said that if I ever ran away again, he would hunt me down. But I told him I wasn't going anywhere. And I mean it. I want you to be my wife, and I want Emma and Mila to be mine. I want to have everything with you. You're the love of my life, and you have been since we were fifteen. I told you on our fifth date that I was going to marry you one day. I just didn't know that 21 years had to pass before I popped the question. I'm so happy you gave me a second chance, and I'm taking advantage of that"

"Rambling, Callie" Emma whispered.

"Sorry" Callie giggled. "I guess I'm just trying to convince you or something but… Will you marry me, Arizona?"

Arizona shook her head slowly and Callie's face fell. "You never have to convince me to marry you. It would always be a yes" She said, straddling Callie and pulling her in for a soft, lingering kiss, smiling against Callie's lips when Emma and Mila shot up from their seats, squealing loudly. She pulled away. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Callie said happily. "I so thought you were going to say no just now"

Arizona giggled. "Never. I'm finally going to make you a Robbins now!"

"Yay" Callie said, leaning up for another kiss. "Wait, ring" She mumbled against Arizona's lips before pulling away. She took the ring out of the box and both laughed loudly when they both shook as Callie slid the ring onto Arizona's finger. "We're engaged"

"We are" Arizona said with a grin.

"Get up and hug us!" Emma said.

Arizona and Callie giggled as they stood up. Mila jumped into Callie's arms, wrapping arms and legs around her. "I love you, princess" Callie whispered.

"I love you too" Mila whispered back.

Callie kissed her cheek and put her down. Emma crashed into Callie's arms and Callie kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait for you to be my mama" Emma whispered.

Callie let a tear fall. When she had gotten to Nashville, Emma was way more reserved than Mila because she only thought about Arizona. This meant the world to Callie. "I can't wait either, sweetheart"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Callie said, kissing Emma's forehead.

Arizona leaned into Emma's ear. "Can I have my fiancé back now?"

Emma giggled and pulled away. "She's all yours, momma"

"Yay" Arizona said, snuggling into Callie's arms.

"So… Do you still hate camping?"

"Let's see… I had the most earth shattering sex last night"

"Ew!"

"Sorry girls" Arizona laughed. "Plus, I just got engaged before even getting breakfast? As long as it's with the three of you, I love camping!"

"Told you you'd love it!" Callie said, kissing Arizona softly.

"Mm. We need to celebrate tonight"

Emma and Mila groaned in unison. "Great"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was stuck at the hospital for quite a while. Nothing that serious. Just my stupid knee being stupid for seven years. Anyway, chapter seven is ready for y'all now! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a week later when Arizona for the first time walked into her store in the morning with an engagement ring on her finger. She'd found it odd when her mother didn't even see it when she arrived, and thought she'd just play it out and see when she found out. Which was now, five hours later. Arizona was making an arrangement for a woman's wife, out of red roses and white lilies since it was their first anniversary, and the woman noticed her ring. "Oh wow. What a beautiful ring"

Arizona smiled. "Thank you. I'm pretty crazy about it myself. I was completely taken away when my fiancé popped the question" She said.

"She what?!" Barbara asked, running up to Arizona. "Excuse me? Who asked who what? And when?"

Arizona giggled. "She asked on the trip, momma"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I've been flaunting my ring around all day, practically throwing it in your face but you didn't see a thing" Arizona said, finishing up the arrangement before looking at her mom. "So I thought I'd wait until you'd notice"

"So you and Callie? You're getting married?"

"Indeed we are"

Barbara squealed and hugged Arizona tightly, the woman laughing warmly. "Momma, I'll talk to you in a minute, I have to be done here" Arizona giggled, kissing her mom's head before pulling away.

"Ugh, fine. Go on"

Arizona laughed and stepped back to the counter. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. It was quite adorable"

"It's a long story really. I've been in love with my fiancé for 21 years so I guess it was about damn time" Arizona chuckled.

"Wow. I'd say" The woman said. "How much?"

"Fifteen" Arizona said, opening the cash box. She felt two arms snaking around her waist from behind as she received the money, and giggled. "Thank you" She said, putting the money away.

"You're welcome. Good luck you two. And congratulations"

"Thank you" Arizona said before turning around, smiling up at Callie. "Hey you"

"Hey. How's my fiancé?"

"Mm, she's good" Arizona said with a grin, leaning up for a loving kiss. "Though momma's going to explode if I don't tell her all the details about the engagement right now. She _just_ found out"

"You didn't tell her?"

"I wanted her to figure out by herself. What are you doing here?"

"Emma, Mila and I are tired of moving for now. We're taking a break and thought maybe you'd have lunch with us"

"I would love to. After I've talked to my mom. Go look around a little with the girls while you wait"

"Yes, love" Callie said, kissing Arizona one more time before pulling away, Emma and Mila following her around the store and telling her about all the flowers.

Barbara walked up to Arizona. "Isn't it a little early, darling?"

"Not really" Arizona said. "We don't want to waste any more time. We've wasted the past sixteen years, with an exception of Emma and Mila, and now we just want to be a family. The girls love her and literally told her they want her as their second mom. I want her as my wife. Right now. I'd go to a courthouse and marry her right now if that's what she wanted, but she wants a big wedding, so I'm going to give her just that. I love her so much, momma, and I'm done wasting my time. We're getting her moved in right this moment, and then we're getting married and giving the girls more siblings"

"More grandchildren?"

Arizona laughed. "One would think three was enough to make you happy"

"Oh three is amazing!" Barbara said. "But a grandmother can never have too many grandchildren"

Arizona smiled. "I love her so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her"

Barbara smiled. "Go get her, darling"

"I will"

* * *

When Arizona got home that night just before dinner, her house was filled with boxes downstairs. "Whoa. Haven't you started packing out?" She asked as she met Callie in the kitchen, kissing her gently before finding some wine glasses and a bottle of red.

"We have. Most of them are empty, and some of them I thought we could unpack together. You know, kitchen stuff and books, in case we have some of the same. It's not necessary to keep it all. I've unpacked everything but kitchen stuff, books and pictures. I thought we could hang pictures up together too. Figure out where some of them should go"

"Sounds perfect. Where's the girls?"

"Backyard. They're setting up the table out there. We're firing up the barbecue"

"It's April"

"And seventy degrees outside. It's fine. Just wear a light jacket or long sleeves if you need it" Callie said, putting the marinated steaks aside.

"Okay" Arizona said, taking a sip of her red wine before sitting down at the breakfast bar, staring at her ring.

Callie looked at her silent girlfriend. "You okay?"

Arizona looked up with a big, dimpled grin. "Yea. I'm just insanely happy"

Callie grinned. "Me too" She said sweetly and washed her hands before stepping up to Arizona, standing between her legs. "I can't wait to be a Robbins"

"Mm, I can't wait to make you a Robbins" Arizona said, drawing Callie down for a lingering kiss. "Tim was so excited when I told him"

"God, so were my parents and Aria. They said they all would come visit, but my parents can't travel for another three months because of work so they're all waiting"

"What if… What if we had the wedding when they came?" Arizona asked softly.

"Arizona, is that enough time to plan?" Callie asked.

"You remember Tim's wife right?"

"Of course. Kate is so sweet" Callie said. Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not as sweet as you"

"Good girl" Arizona said, patting Callie's cheek lovingly. "Anyway. Kate is the most talented wedding planner I've ever met. She said she'd once planned a wedding in a month. All that _has_ to be booked before then, is the venue"

"But we don't have a venue" Callie said, caressing Arizona's thigs gently.

"Well… You remember the first year of college when I brought you to Nashville for the first time after my parents moved?"

"Yea?"

"And I brought you to the flower garden my parents have?"

"Oh my God, it was so beautiful"

"And it's even more beautiful now" Arizona said. "And it has an outdoor ballroom. You know, the floor and the roof, but it's still outside. They built it for the yearly family get together every Fourth of July. And your parents could come in three months, right?"

"Right"

"And my whole family would already be here then because it's July."

"So… If we can borrow the flower garden, we could get married!"

"Exactly!"

"Call your mom. Right now" Callie said excitedly.

"Wait honey" Arizona giggled. "Which date?"

"Well, it would kind of be romantic to get married the fourth, but it's not romantic to have an anniversary on a national holiday. Everybody's celebrating but not celebrating you. We'd never get to ever be just us on our anniversary"

"You're right. What about the eleventh? It's exactly a week later. A Saturday"

"I'm in" Callie said, kissing Arizona. "Now call your mom while I cook these steaks" She said, taking the meat and walking out.

"Hey where's mom? We just heard her laughing" Emma said from her place with her feet in the pool while Mila sat next to her.

"Talking to your grandma on the phone. I kind of ordered her to call her" Callie said, putting the steaks on the grill.

"Why?"

Callie walked up to her favorite girls and sat down. "Because I might marry your mom in your grandma's flower garden in three months"

"Oh my God, already?!" Emma asked happily while Mila squealed.

Callie giggled. "Exactly my reaction. We just have to talk to Kate about everything and see if she wants to help. Oh, and go dress shopping of course"

"Ooh, yes!" Mila giggled.

"And I was kind of thinking…" Callie said, not noticing Arizona listening a few feet away. "I know Addison is going to be my maid of honor. But I also need some bridesmaids. And I was thinking of asking you two"

"Really?" Emma asked.

Callie nodded. "Absolutely. You're going to be my daughters too, you know. I love you so much. I know I never was your real mom, but I feel like it. And I hope you'll feel like it too at some point"

"We already do" Emma said. "I would love to be a bridesmaid"

"Me too!" Mila said, hugging Callie. "You're our mama"

"I am?" Callie asked in surprise.

Emma leaned into Callie. "Yea. You are."

"So if I wanted to adopt you?"

"We'd say yes, mama" Emma said.

"Oh God, call me that again"

Emma and Mila giggled. "We love you, mama" The two girls said in unison and squealed with laughter when Callie kissed their faces all over.

"I love you too, my girls"

"Mama!" Arizona called. "Your steaks are burning"

Callie giggled. "Will you flip them for me, love?"

"Absolutely" Arizona said. She flipped the steaks and walked up to Callie, bending down to kiss her. "We're getting married July 11. I called Kate while I was at it. She's in"

"Yay"

"And don't worry… We'll get you those adoption papers"

Callie smiled and let her girls snuggle into her. "Thank you"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Callie said. Barely five seconds after Arizona had slid those delicious fingers inside of her, her phone chose to ring.

"Don't pick up" Arizona said.

"Ohh God, that's good" Callie moaned. The phone stopped ringing. "Don't stop"

"I won't, baby" Arizona said, curling her fingers to that delicious spot that always made Callie-

"Ohhh YES!" Callie gasped as her back arched. Her phone rang again and she groaned as she fumbled to get it off the nightstand to look at it. "It's Addie. If I don't pick up, she'll continue for hours"

Arizona sighed. "Pick it up" She said, sliding her fingers out of Callie.

Callie pouted and picked up. "This better be good Montgomery"

"Well, hello to you too. What a nice mood you're in"

"Quit talking about my mood. You just interrupted my sexy time with my hot, naked fiancé. Get to the point"

"Well… Guess who's moving to Nashville? Ta da!"

"What? No way!"

"Way! Oceanside is opening a few more clinics across the country and when I saw an opening was up in Nashville, I took the chance. I called them and I already hired all doctors but two. I'm moving"

"Nice! Congratulations. I can't wait to have you here"

"On a completely other note. You haven't told me you were engaged, young lady"

Arizona raised an eyebrow as she heard it. "Oh my God. I forgot you didn't pick up" Callie said with a giggle. "But yea, I'm engaged. Actually, we're getting married in three months. I can't wait for you to meet her"

"Me neither. You've done nothing else but talk about her for so many years"

"I know" Callie giggled, leaning up for a soft kiss from Arizona.

"And what about the kiddos?"

"Well, they just upgraded me to mama today"

"WHAT? Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Callie said happily, sending Arizona a warning glare as she started slowly kissing down her body. "Addie, can I call you tomorrow? I have an impatient fiancé right now and there's a very good chance that if I don't hang up right now, you'll only hear moaning and dirty talking for the next couple of hours"

Addison laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow, Cal"

"Great, bye" Callie said, hanging up. "Now where were we?"

"Somewhere along the lines of…" Arizona trailed off before plunging two fingers into Callie, grinning when the Latina arched her back with a loud moan. "Here"

"Fuck. Continue"

"My pleasure"

* * *

Arizona laid with her head on Callie's chest, their bodies pressed together as she looked up at her fiancé, tanned hands playing with blonde locks. "Did you ever finish med school? You never told me"

Callie nodded. "I did. After Africa, I went to med school since I'd already finished college before you. You know, me being the smart kid and skipping two grades"

"Pff. Smart ass" Arizona giggled.

Callie smiled. "Well, I finished med school and did my residency in Miami. And I quickly became a sought after orthopedic surgeon. I'm actually one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country"

"Why haven't you looked for a job here?"

Callie shrugged. "I wanted to at first… But I'm thinking of just… stopping"

"Why?"

Callie smiled. "I'm kind of into being an at-home mom"

"I could totally picture that"

Callie nodded. "I love it with the girls already. I love just being home all day doing chores, and then the girls come home from school and tell me about their days. I help them with their homework if needed, and then I make dinner for it to be ready when you get home, or maybe a little after just to be able to have you hang out with me in the kitchen. Then we're all eating dinner as a family and having fun the rest of the night."

Arizona smiled. "Aren't you going to miss it?"

"A little, maybe. I mean, I loved my job. But I hated the hours. Early up, late in bed. No weekend. I just… I think I want to just be a mom and wife for the rest of my life. It's not like we're going to hurt for money because of it"

Arizona chuckled. "Not at all"

"Would you okay with me just… being home every day?"

Arizona nodded. "I would kind of love it"

"Yea?"

Arizona nodded again. "Yea."

"Good" Callie said, kissing Arizona's forehead. Arizona just looked up at Callie for a few minutes, and the Latina spoke up. "What is it?"

"Let's have a baby"

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Arizona nodded. "Yea. I mean, you still haven't had the surgery to put your eggs back in so it would still be a long time until you could get pregnant. But maybe I could use one of your eggs, and we could use the same sperm donor I used with Emma and Mila. Or if you'd rather have the baby yourself, I could just have this one, and you could have the next-"

"You're rambling, baby" Callie said.

Arizona nodded. "I really want more kids with you. But we're not getting any younger. I say let's do it"

Callie grinned. "I would freaking _love_ to have a baby with you, Arizona!"

"Really?"

"God yes"

"Yay!" Arizona giggled, kissing Callie gently. "Just… Don't tell the girls. Not until we're pregnant. I want it to be a surprise"

"Deal" Callie said, hugging Arizona tightly. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, baby"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Thanks for the sweet words about the past chapters and of course about my knee. I just went for a scan this week, so I'm waiting to hear what's happening. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that nothing needs surgery! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it's a little shorter than the rest. Lots of fluff and happy times!**

* * *

"Oh my God, this is going to be like a fashion show" Emma giggled when she saw the podium her mothers were going to show off their dresses on in just minutes.

Callie laughed. "Yea, it kind of is."

"Sorry I'm late!" Addison called as she walked in and kissed Callie's cheek. "Please come work for me. I'm begging you. I have no cardiothoracic specialist, nor do I have an orthopedic one. I need you"

"I'm sorry, Addie. I'm devoting my life to my fiancé and children" Callie said, wrapping her arm around Emma who stood right next to her. "I'm an at home mom now"

"I can so picture it, but I need you"

"Sorry, hon. Anyway, I'm off to find some dresses that will blow my bride away so I'll see you once it's my turn to come out here"

"See you, mama" Emma said with a grin.

Callie smiled goofily. "You're never moving out. Never. You're living with mom and I until you're thirty"

Emma giggled. "Go"

Callie and Arizona walked away with each their wedding store manager and Addison put an arm around Emma. "What was that?"

"She loves when we call her mama, so we do it as often as possible"

"I didn't even know you called her mama"

"Well, we haven't been around that much while you've been there lately" Emma said.

"Yea. Such a shame. I can't wait to get to know you two better, kiddos"

"Likewise" Mila said.

"And I have some stories about your mama you'd like to hear" Addison said, sitting down in the big, red couch while Arizona's parents chuckled at her antics.

"Like what?" Emma asked as she and Mila got on each their side of Addison.

"DON'T YOU DARE MONTGOMERY!"

"Damn it" Addison whispered.

"Language!" Mila said. "Who am I trying to kid here? No matter how many times I say it, ya'll keep on cursing"

"Sorry" Addison laughed. "Who's that?" She whispered when she saw a dirty blonde talking to Arizona's parents.

"It's our aunt Teddy. Our mom's best friend. She's a doctor"

"Oh really now?" Addison asked. "She's kinda hot"

"You're gay too?"

"Nah. I like who I like. Men or women, doesn't matter to me"

"Well, she's straight" Emma said.

Addison pouted. "Aw. Could've been fun" She said. "Anyway, what kind of doctor?"

"Heart doctor" Mila said.

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Oh God. I need a good heart doctor at my clinic. Do you mind if I talk to her a little?"

"Go along" Emma said.

Addison walked up to Arizona's parents and Teddy. "Hey. I'm Addison. Callie's best friend"

"Hey!" Teddy said with a grin, shaking Addison's hand. "I've heard so many great things about you. Congratulations on the new clinic"

"Thank you"

"I would've handed in my resume, but I just didn't get around to do it, which is kind of sad since it sounds like a great job"

"It is. And I have to say that none of the resumes really impressed me today. The girls told me you were in cardio, so I thought I'd come say hi. And you're welcome to drop your resume by any day, really. We could really use someone good"

"Well, I hope I'm good enough then. I can drop by with it tomorrow"

Addison grinned. "Sounds great, Teddy" She said. They heard a door opening and saw Callie walking out. "Turn around" Addison said. "It's not it"

Everybody laughed when Callie pursed her lips and turned around before even reaching the podium. Teddy chuckled. "You're close"

"She's been my rock the past seven years. I can't live without her"

"Same with me and Arizona. Just since we were fifteen. I've known her and Callie forever. I just haven't spoken to Callie since they broke up"

"But thank God they're getting married now"

"Thank God, yes"

 _An hour later, Arizona found her perfect dress. A mere ten minutes after that, Callie had definitely found hers too._

* * *

Arizona plopped onto the bed next to Callie, and immediately snuggled into her side. "Mm, I can't wait to see you in your dress next month"

"Me neither" Callie said, breathing Arizona's scent in.

"Did you just smell me?" Arizona giggled.

"I always do that after you shower. You smell amazing"

"That's adorable. And so do you by the way" Arizona said as Callie wrapped her leg around her.

"I've been thinking about that whole baby thing"

"Yea?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded. "I think you should carry this time. With your own egg. And then I'll carry the next time"

"Then that's what we'll do"

"Yea?"

"Absolutely"

"Good. I just really want to carry too but obviously I can't yet" Callie said. "But it doesn't matter right now, because I want a little Arizona. I know we have Emma and Mila, but I want a pure Robbins baby right from the beginning too"

Arizona smiled. "I do make gorgeous babies"

"Oh you so do" Callie said. "God I love those girls so much"

"They love you too, baby"

"I know… I just… I don't think a woman has really loved until she's had kids"

"I absolutely agree with you" Arizona said and looked up at Callie. "I have something for you" She said and sat up, grabbing an envelope from the nightstand.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"Do you remember a month ago, when you were so tired after going to the zoo with the girls while I was working, and I told you I had some papers on the house you had to sign, which you didn't have to read because obviously I read them, and you signed them?"

"Yea?"

"Well, they weren't papers on the house. I was going to give you this last night but I got distracted when you walked naked out of the bathroom" Arizona said, handing over the envelope.

Callie opened the envelope and read it through. She slammed her hand over her mouth and looked up at Arizona as she sat up. "They're mine now?"

Arizona grinned. "They're yours, baby. Ours."

"But how? Don't we need to go to the court? No one even met with me to deem me a good mother"

"Since I was already a legal parent, they didn't need you there. I've been meeting with them a few times and yesterday I got the approval. In a year, they're going to come visit and ask questions to us both and to the girls to see if everything has gone well. But yes, they're ours"

"Thank you so much!" Callie said, pulling Arizona to straddle herself, and hugging her tightly. "I love you. You have no idea how much this means to me"

"I do have an idea. And I love you too"

"I have children!"

Arizona giggled. "And soon we're upping the number of those children"

"I can't wait"

* * *

"Babe. Someone's here to see you" Arizona called.

Callie walked out into the hallways and grinned widely when he saw Tim's son wobbling towards her. "Hi big man!" She said excitedly, Ethan giggling around his pacifier as he wobbled on unsteady legs. When he reached her, he squealed with laughter as she stood up, scooping him into her arms while kissing his face all over. "Hi baby boy. I missed you."

"Cawwie!"

"Ugh, you're delicious" Callie said, placing Ethan on her hip before hugging Tim and Kate. "Hi you two"

"Hey. Kate told me she was coming over for some planning and I thought Ethan and I could join her. He keeps asking for you all the time" Tim chuckled.

"Well, I surely missed him a lot" Callie admitted. "Come in. We were actually in the backyard. The girls are in the pool"

"Well, let's go do this in the backyard then. The weather's amazing today"

"Yea, we thought so too" Arizona said, grinning at Ethan when he waved at her with his chubby fingers. "God, I want one"

"Make one" Kate said with a grin. "I surely wouldn't mind having plenty more nieces or even a nephew"

Arizona smiled. "We'll see, Kate" She said, not wanting anyone to know of hers and Callie's plans just yet.

They all sat down outside. "Well, let's do some planning"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time jump! Wedding time is here. Once again, thank you for the sweet word, and for the PMs for sweet words on my knee recovery. Still waiting to hear about that scan... Yea, the hospitals in Denmark are pretty slow. Especially when you live in the middle of nowhere, basically.**

 **ANYWAY - a little surprise at the end. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Callie awoke slowly and tried pulling the body next to her closer. "Mama, don't. This will get awkward"

"Holy shit!" Callie said in shock, completely waking up. "Don't scare me like that, Emma"

Emma giggled. "Come snuggle now. I just didn't want you to think I was mom"

Callie chuckled and opened her arms, letting Emma snuggle close. "I forgot she wasn't in bed. I just felt someone next to me and thought it was her. Which is weird because she's never that far away from me. We're always at least holding hands"

"That's cute" Emma said as Callie played with her hair. "Are you excited?"

"Beyond. I can't wait to marry your mom. I knew on our second date that I was going to marry her one day. I just didn't tell her until the fifth date"

"But you were fifteen. How did you know?"

"Everything just felt right. I just… knew. It sounds crazy, but it's not because something huge had happened. I just knew right then that I was going to make her my wife one day, and I was right. That day is today"

"I'm so excited too"

"Yea well, you're lucky enough that you can go see her whenever you want until we have to start getting ready. If I go to your grandparents' house to see her before the wedding, I'm sure someone will start threatening me. I miss her"

Emma giggled. "I'm sure she misses you too, mama" She said. Callie's phone buzzed. "It's probably her"

Callie grabbed her phone. "Yup"

"What does it say?"

Callie smiled at the text. "Good morning, my beautiful bride. I missed you last night and this morning. I can't sleep without your strong arms keeping me safe at night anymore. When you have gotten ready later, Emma and Mila will give you the gift I got you as I don't want you to open it earlier, and I know you will if you get it now. I know you. I can't wait to marry you today. I love you more than I can hold in my heart. See you at the end of the aisle. Love, your future wife" She said happily.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I didn't know mom was such a romantic"

Callie giggled. "Oh, she so is" She said, sitting up and stretching. "Are you excited to spend the next week with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yea. I mean, of course I want to go to Cancun too but we can't all be that lucky"

Callie grinned. "Yea, I'm pretty lucky" She said, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Breakfast in bed!" Addison and Cristina yelled as they walked in. Cristina was one of Callie's new best friends here from Nashville. After Addison opened up her clinic and hired both Cristina and Teddy, the Latina had gotten close with her. She was a ton of fun, really.

"Aw, thank you, guys"

* * *

Hearing a knock on her mother's bedroom door, Mila opened it and smiled when Lucia walked in. "Hello sweetheart" Lucia said, hugging her.

"Hi"

"Ugh. Callie, give me more of these grandchildren, please. They're beautiful" Lucia said as she walked up to Emma and kissed her head while she did her makeup.

Callie smiled. "We will. Promise" Callie said just as both the makeup artist and hair stylist deemed her completely perfect. "Oh you're only saying that for now. She probably has something up her sleeve so in twenty minutes you'll have to start all over" She chuckled, the hair stylist chuckling as she moved on to Mila's hair, Emma letting the makeup artist help her with her makeup.

"You look beautiful, darling" Lucia said, cupping Callie's cheek as she stood up.

"Thank you, mami" Callie said, hugging her mother.

"¿Y estás completamente seguro? Absolutamente los adoro." ( _And you're completely sure? I absolutely adore them)_

"Sí, mami. Ella es el amor de mi vida. Me encantan a estas chicas más que nada." ( _Yes, mami. She's the love of my life. I love these girls more than anything else)_

"Good"

"I love you too, mama" Emma said, winking at Callie when their eyes met in the mirror.

"Wow. She's good. I had no idea she could Spanish" Lucia laughed.

Callie smiled. "Yea, she's very talented" She said. "And I love the both of you. I hope you know that"

"We love you, mama" Mila said.

"Good. I'm glad you do" Callie said lovingly.

Addison walked in with Callie's dress. "Cristina went to the Robbins house to help out since she's not even in your wedding party anyway. Just thought you'd like to know"

"Great"

"You look amazing" Aria said, walking in behind Addison.

"Thank you" Callie said. "Ahh, can I please put my dress on now?"

"Yes. But first! Are you wearing wedding night lingerie? Because the kids might want to step out then" Addison said.

Callie chuckled. "I'm just wearing white lace. They've seen me at the beach, it's fine. My lingerie is packed. We're flying for five hours first and I am _not_ sitting through my flight in my wedding dress"

"Great. Then off with the robe so we can get you into this"

Callie smiled and got out of her robe before stepping into the dress. When the dress covered her chest, she took off her bra and put her arms through the holes. Addison and Lucia adjusted the dress and then buttoned the many buttons from her tailbone up between her shoulder blades until it was closed. "Dear God, you're gorgeous" Lucia said in awe.

Callie giggled. Her dress was just perfect. It had cap sleeves that rested just on the outsides of her shoulders. It was lace with flowers on the back, the middle of her back bare, with an exception of the buttons. The front had some lace covering the top of her chest, the rest of the dress looking sleeveless. It hugged her curves perfectly and flowed down to her feet. Her hair was in a low bun at the back of her neck, and her makeup light but darker than it usually was. "I'm so ready to get married"

"Almost" Emma said as she and Mila walked up to her, the latter handing her a velvet box.

"Is this from mom?" Callie asked.

"Yup"

"Aw" Callie said. She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful diamond earrings. "God… They're gorgeous!"

"There's also a note" Emma said, handing an envelope over.

"And a tissue?" Callie chuckled. "She's good with words"

"We know" Mila said, handing over a tissue.

Callie laughed and opened the letter.

 _My dear Calliope._

 _This is finally it. The day we get married. You told me on our fifth date, 21 years ago that you and I were going to get married one day. And I told you that you were crazy. We were teenagers after all. To be honest, I would've said yes if you asked me back then too. When I first met you at the beach in Miami, dressed in nothing but a tiny bikini, I fell for you. And your boobs. Those too._

Callie giggled at that as she sat down.

 _It's always been you, Calliope. You were the first and only woman I've ever fallen in love with. I've had crushes as a younger girl, but I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You, along with our beautiful daughters are the reason I wake up every day. I don't want to say all this here. I'm saving some for my vows, so let's leave it here. I love you. More than I could ever express to you. Hurry over here and meet me at the end of the aisle._

 _Your future wife, Arizona._

Callie quickly fanned at her eyes, willing for them not to fall. "I knew this would happen"

"Don't do it" The makeup artist said.

Callie laughed and a tear fell. "I'm sorry. She's just so damn perfect" She said.

"That she is, my dear" Lucia said. "You've found yourself a good one"

"I know mami. God… I know"

* * *

Arizona stood in her tent with her father after having just cried her eyes out over Callie's letter and the gold bracelet that had a 'C', an 'E', an 'M' and a heart that had this particular date engraved. She had already put it on. The makeup artist had fixed up her makeup, and just now she heard everybody settling down. She was wearing her dream wedding dress. It was a lace dress all the way through. Her whole back was bare, and it hugged her body, curve for curve. It was typical Arizona. Her hair was, too, in a low bun in her neck, but not as messy as Callie's was, and her makeup was lighter. She heard music starting and knew that Tim and all bridesmaids were walking down the aisle. Tim with Addison since they were best man and maid of honor. And Teddy between Emma and Mila. They were all gorgeous in their red dresses. She felt the drapes to the tent opening as a sign that they could walk out. Arizona linked her arm with her father's. "Ready, bug?"

"I've been ready for 21 years" Arizona said with a blinding smile. "Let's do this" She said. Daniel led Arizona out and everybody stood up as she walked up the aisle. She smiled at family and friends, and when she got to the end of the aisle, Daniel kissed her cheek and stepped back. She smiled up at her daughters and then turned around and gasped when she saw Callie walk towards her. "Whoa" She whispered.

A big smile spread over Callie's face when she saw Arizona. Damn right she's never leaving again. She stopped next to Arizona and received a kiss from her dad before he stepped away. "Wow"

"I know" Arizona whispered.

* * *

"Callie and Arizona have chosen to write their own vows" The officiate said. "Callie?"

Callie took both Arizona's hands in hers and smiled as she stared into her eyes. "Arizona… When I met you 21 years ago, I knew you were something special, and after just a few dates, I told you we were getting married. You kept laughing at me and telling me that it would never happen. We were only teenagers after all. Well, jokes on you because here I am, marrying you right now" She said, her smile widening when Arizona giggled. "Since I first fell in love with you, I've never fallen out of love. I did the stupid mistake to leave you once, and it ruined my life. You did the most amazing thing and gave me a second chance. You gave me two beautiful daughters I couldn't love more if I tried. And you gave me you. And I will forever be thankful for that second chance. I'm not going to waste it. I promise you my loyalty, my respect, and my unconditional love for a lifetime. I promise that I'll always be here for you, to listen and to hold your hand, and I'll always do my best to make you happy, and make you feel loved. I promise that I'll see you through any crisis and pray with you, dream with you, build with you and always cheer you on and encourage you. I promise to willingly be your protector, your advisor, your counselor, your friend, your family. Your everything. I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other. I promise I will never, ever leave you again, and I promise to always scratch your back while we're watching a movie. I will forever be your Calliope. I love you"

"Oh damn" Arizona laughed, wiping her tears away.

"Arizona?" The officiate said.

"Honey, I will never beat those vows." Arizona said lovingly.

"Try" Callie whispered.

"When I met you as a fifteen-year-old girl, I in no way knew that you were going to be the love of my life. I'll never forget how your beautiful, brown orbs stared into my eyes while you were literally only dressed in a bikini. I was a teenager, of course it was hard to focus" Arizona said, making the guests laugh. "And after just an hour of us shyly flirting, you took the chance and asked me out. And I had to say no because I wasn't allowed to date yet" She giggled. "But after my dad met you, he agreed immediately. My whole family loves you, Calliope. Especially our beautiful daughters. I mean look at them. I'm so ready to have more of those"

"Me too!" Mila called, making the crowd laugh again.

Arizona giggled and looked lovingly up at Callie. "I was heartbroken when you left me so I promise right now that if you ever leave me again, I will hunt you down and kick your fine butt until you come back home with me. We're a package deal now. Got it?"

"Got it" Callie whispered lovingly.

Arizona smiled. "I promise you will always have my lap to lay your head in. I promise you a hand to stroke your hair. I promise nails to scratch your scalp. I promise to always kiss you before we part. I promise that you will always be able to talk to, confide in and laugh with me. I promise that who you are is who I love and I will never judge you for it. I promise to be honest, whether good or bad. I promise to take care of you and if we are both in pain, sick or down for some reason, I will still do my best to be considerate and caring. Notice I said do my best. Sometimes my pain or being sick makes me an ass, and for that, I truly apologize" She said, giggling when everybody laughed. "I promise you will always have a safe place in my heart. I promise to never take score… Even if I'm totally winning"

"Arizona" Callie laughed with tears in her eyes.

Arizona smiled and caressed Callie's fingers. "I promise to always have your back and support you in anything you do, even if I don't agree. I promise to talk to you, not about you, if we have problems. I promise that you will never have to go through things alone. I promise to always love you, cherish you and be faithful to you, through good times or bad, through sickness and health. I will forever be yours. Nothing can push me away. I love you with all of heart.

Callie wiped a tear away and sniffled lightly.

"The rings, please" The officiate said. He got a ring from Tim and a ring from Addison and held them out. He said a bunch of stuff Arizona nor Callie didn't hear while staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Callie" He then said, getting her attention. "Do you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres, take Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love her in all ways, always until death do you part?"

Callie grinned. "I do" She said. He held the ring out and Callie slid in onto Arizona's fingers.

"Do you, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, take Calliope Iphegenia Torres, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love her in all ways, always until death do you part?"

"I do" Arizona said, sliding the ring onto Callie's finger.

The officiate smiled. "By the power invested in me and the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

Arizona leaned up and gently pressed her lips to Callie's, feeling a tanned hand cupping her cheeks while she herself put her hands on Callie's hips. They kept the kiss innocent, but couldn't help to let it linger for just a little too long before pulling away. "We're married" Arizona whispered.

"We are" Callie giggled.

"I present to you now, for the first time ever, Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins"

Callie giggled more at that, and the two laced their fingers together as they walked back down the aisle and right into Callie's tent. "I love you so much" Arizona said when they got in. She snuggled into Callie's front and leaned up for a deeper kiss, moaning into Callie's mouth when their tongues met.

Callie looped her arms around Arizona's neck and pulled away. "I love you too. And holy shit. You look so beautiful, baby"

Arizona giggled. "So do you, love" She said and grabbed Callie's ass.

"Mm, I do love where this is going babe, but we can't"

"Aw, really?"

"Yup. I also don't want our first time as wives to be a quickie at our wedding or in the plane on our way to our honeymoon. Our wedding night is our first night in Cancun, where I'm going to make slow, deliberate love to you all night long"

"I can't wait for that" Arizona whispered. "Though you'll probably have to deal with me groping your ass all day"

"If I can deal with it any other day, I can deal with it today" Callie giggled and kissed Arizona again.

Barbara poked her head in. "Picture time, darlings"

"Aw. We were just kissing" Arizona pouted.

"You have lots of time for that on the honeymoon"

Callie leaned into Arizona's ear. "And for lots of other things. Mm"

"Damn it, stop making me horny Calliope" Arizona giggled. "There's way too long until the wedding night" She said as Callie linked their arms together as they walked out.

"I totally agree"

* * *

Hearing a glass clinking, Arizona and Callie looked to the stage, and both lit up when they saw Emma and Mila standing there. "What?" Arizona said to Callie.

"I have no idea" Callie said, lacing her fingers with her wife's. That word would never wear out.

"Hey everybody. To all of those who don't know us… Well, we're the brides' daughters" Emma said. "I'm Emma and this is my little sister Mila."

"A few months ago, vi invited our mama into our lives" Mila said. "And we've loved her ever since we met her. It was weird having to adjust to having two parents, but we have honestly loved it"

"Because we love you, mama. We love the both of you so much, and we want to play a song for you. One we know the both of you know by heart. You wrote it after all" Emma said, getting her guitar and plugging it in.

"Aw, they're playing our song" Arizona giggled.

 _Sitting here tonight, by the fire light._

 _It reminds me, I already have more than I should._

 _I don't need fame, no one to know my name._

 _At the end of the day,_

 _Lord I pray,_

 _I have a life that's good._

 _Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,_

 _and family that always calls me home._

 _Four wheels to get there, enough love to share,_

 _and a sweet, sweet, sweet song._

 _At the end of the day,_

 _Lord I pray,_

 _I have a life that's good._

 _Sometimes I'm hard on me, when dreams don't come easy._

 _I wanna look back and say, I did all that I could._

 _Yeah at the end of the day,_

 _Lord I pray,_

 _I have a life that's good._

 _Two arms around me, heaven to ground me,_

 _and family that always calls me home._

 _Four wheels to get there, enough love to share,_

 _and a sweet, sweet, sweet song._

 _At the end of the day,_

 _Lord I pray,_

 _I have a life that's good._

 _At the end of the day,_

 _Lord I pray,_

 _I have a life that's good._

Everyone cheered and the brides walked up to their daughters and hugged them tightly. "Thank you so much. We love you" Callie said happily.

"Love you too" Emma said.

Everybody clinked their glasses when Arizona kissed Callie's cheek, and the two laughed. "Bring it, Robbins" Arizona said with a wink.

"Man. That was your ticket to sexy time tonight, hon" Callie said, leaning in for a loving kiss.

"Ew, mama. Don't say stuff like that" Mila said with wide eyes.

Callie giggled and broke away from Arizona. "Sorry, sweetie. It's true, though. I'm officially Mrs. Robbins"

"My Mrs. Robbins" Arizona whispered, kissing Callie again, grabbing Callie's ass and smiling against Callie's lips when Emma and Mila made gag noises before walking away. "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Callie said happily.

"I love the bracelet by the way"

"And I love the earrings" Callie said. "Hopefully we'll be able to add a letter to your bracelet soon" Callie said.

"Yea"

"I'm so sad it hasn't taken yet. I want a baby"

"We'll get one, babe. Promise" Arizona said lovingly.

* * *

"Baby, wake up" Callie whispered lovingly, shaking Arizona gently.

"Mm, what is it?" Arizona asked.

"We're here. You fell asleep" Callie said.

Arizona looked out the car window and saw a beautiful beach house. "Wow… Is that ours for the week?"

"It is" Callie said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Arizona, helping her out. "Beautiful, right?"

"Absolutely" Arizona said. They took their suitcases and walked to the front door after paying the driver. Callie let Arizona it first, and the blonde was completely taken away. "This is beautiful!"

"I know, sweetie"

"How are you not taken away?"

"I've been here before" Callie said. "A few years ago"

"What? How?"

"This is Aria's beach house. Or at least it used to be" Callie said, leading Arizona to the bedroom to put their suitcases down.

"What do you mean used to be?" Arizona asked as Callie showed her around.

"She found something bigger" Callie chuckled. "She's going to put this up for sale when we get back"

"Aw" Arizona said with a pout. "It's so beautiful…" She said as they walked through to the beach, the blonde squealing when she saw the private pool on their beach porch.

Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around Arizona from behind. "She asked if we wanted to buy it"

"She did?"

"Yea. I mean, it would be nice to have somewhere to go with our girls on vacation, don't you think? And it would be nice to come back"

"You're so right" Arizona said. "I say let's do it"

"Good. I'll tell her when we get back" Callie said, kissing along Arizona's neck. "We're married" She whispered lovingly.

Arizona grinned and tilted her head to give Callie more room to roam. "We are" She whispered. "You know what else we are?"

"No?"

"We're pregnant"

Callie froze and Arizona bit her bottom lip. Callie spun Arizona around to face her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Arizona giggled. "I'm five weeks pregnant"

"Oh my God" Callie whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't want the whole wedding to be about everybody talking about the baby. I just wanted it to be about the two of us because that's what a wedding is"

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby"

"Oh my God!" Callie giggled and picked Arizona up, spinning her around. As soon as she put her down, she pressed their lips together. "I love you so much, baby"

"I love you too, Calliope Robbins" Arizona whispered, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"Are you too tired, sweetie?"

"No. I slept the five hours on the flight and the one hour getting here. You?"

"I slept those five hours too" Callie said, leading Arizona back into the house and locking the door after them. She led Arizona to the bedroom and kissed her lovingly. "Wait here"

* * *

 **A/N 2: YAY! Arizona's pregnant! Also, you should check out the song used in this chapter. It's Lennon & Maisy's "A life that's good" - I love me some country!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, but I wasn't home all day since it was my grandpa's birthday and we had a party, and I didn't feel like uploading a chapter while drunk! ;)**

 **A/N 2: To the person who said it was wrong of Arizona to keep the pregnancy from Callie for so long... She didn't keep it from her long. While I was doing research online, I found that you can't find out if you're pregnant before you're four weeks along. Not four weeks after insemination, but four weeks after your period. So she only kept it from Callie for about a week :))**

* * *

Callie and Arizona were completely wrapped up in each other when they walked into their house a week later. "Mom! Mama!" Emma and Mila yelled.

"Girls!" Callie said excitedly while Daniel carried their suitcases inside. Mila reached her first and jumped into her arms. Callie lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "Damn I missed you two"

"We missed you too" Emma said. Mila got down and the two switched, Callie now hugging Emma while Arizona hugged Mila.

"Thank you for picking us up, daddy" Arizona said and kissed her father on his cheek.

"Always, darling. Go spend some time with your kids. They've been waiting a long time" Daniel said, walking out after kissing Callie's head.

"Come on. Mom and I have a lot of stuff to tell you" Callie said, leading Emma up to the couch while Arizona gently pushed Mila into action. They all sat down in the big two-cornered sofa. They sat in a corner so all could face each other, with Arizona sitting on a corner of the coffee table.

"What do you want to tell us? Ooh, did you go scuba diving?" Mila asked.

"We were meant to" Callie said. "But we couldn't"

"Why?"

Arizona smiled. "Because apparently you can't if you're pregnant"

Emma and Mila sat up straight. "Who's pregnant?"

Arizona giggled. "I am. You're going to be sisters again"

The two girls squealed and hugged Arizona tightly before doing the same to Callie. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet. I'm only six weeks along. I'll know in week sixteen."

"Six weeks?! Why didn't you tell us?"

Callie chuckled. "I didn't know before the night we arrived in Cancun"

"That's so mean, mom"

Arizona smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. And I didn't want to tell you at the wedding. I knew the day before then"

"Why did you even plan it without telling?"

"Because we knew it would take a long time. It took us three months to get pregnant.

"Does grandma and grandpa know?" Mila asked.

"Nope. Only the four of us. And Addie. She took a blood test on me to confirm it"

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a big sister. Again!" Emma said excitedly.

"That you are, sweetheart" Arizona said and moved to sit sideways in Callie's lap. "In just a little over seven months, we'll have another Robbins baby here" She said. "I apologize in advance though. I can be a real bitch when I'm hormonal. Sorry"

"We're good. As long as you keep our baby safe in there, we're good" Callie said, caressing Arizona's stomach.

Arizona cupped Callie's cheek in leaned in for a long, lingering kiss. "Wow. They still think they're on their honeymoon" Emma chuckled.

Arizona smiled and pulled out of the kiss. "We're just so very much in love" She said, leaning her forehead against Callie's.

"We put all your wedding gifts in the bedroom. We wanted to open them and put them away from you, but Cristina said that there were some from mama's new friends at the clinic that wasn't kid friendly" Mila said.

Callie rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I have a feeling what those gifts are"

"Mm, me too" Arizona purred into Callie's ear.

"Stop trying to seduce me" Callie laughed, slapping Arizona's thigh gently.

"You're just so damn hot"

"Mom. Language"

"Sorry baby" Arizona said. "Did you have a good week?"

Mila shrugged. "It's been raining almost all week. But now the sun's finally here"

"That's because your mom's here. Wherever she is, the sun shines" Callie said.

"Wow. It's even worse than when you left" Emma teased.

Callie giggled. "We're newlyweds. We're allowed"

"And I just love your new tan" Arizona hummed, pecking Callie's lips.

"Well, I'll gladly show it off for you in the pool"

Arizona smirked. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you"

"Who said you had to? The kids can just look away" Callie giggled.

"Ew, stop" Mila said. "I'm eleven. Don't do this to me"

"Sorry. I promise we won't do this every day for the rest of our lives. At least not in front of you. There's a big chance we'll do it when you're not there, though" Arizona said.

"I don't care. Just not when I'm here"

Callie smiled. "We'll try to control ourselves, sweetheart"

"Thanks, mama"

"Wouldn't it be funny if you didn't tell grandma and grandpa, like when you got engaged, and then we'll see how long it's going to be before she notices?" Emma suggested.

Arizona chuckled. "She'll notice in days, maybe a few weeks. My morning sickness could start anytime now"

"Aw, that sucks"

"And we'll all be there to hold your hair every time" Callie said.

"Speak for yourself. If I see her puking, I'll puke too" Emma said.

Callie laughed. "Well, at least I will be there. Through sickness and health, remember?"

"Aw, baby. Using our vows" Arizona gushed, leaning in for a loving kiss.

Callie giggled and then thought of something. "Oh, we have a surprise more, girls"

"What is it?"

"Guess who's buying a beach house in Cancun?"

"NO WAY!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Way! The beach house we stayed at used to be Aria's, but she asked if we wanted to buy it because she's getting a new one. And we're saying yes. It has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a beach porch with a hot tub, a pool and then of course the beach itself. We thought it would be nice to have it for vacation times" Callie said.

"That's amazing! Is it beautiful there?"

"Breathtaking!" Arizona said. "The water's clear blue and the sand is so warm and the sun is always shining. It's amazing"

"When are we going there?"

Callie laughed. "We just got back, girls"

"But we it's summer vacation in two weeks!" Mila said. "We have to go there"

Arizona looked at Callie and the Latina winked at her. "Alright listen. You have to promise to help mama around here. I will be a hormonal casserole and I'll be demanding ice cream and disgusting foods and cravings, and you have to help her. I know she said she wants to be a housewife, but she'll get tired of it too. If you promise to do that we can leave your third week of vacation"

"YES!" The girls yelled in unison.

"We promise to help!" Emma said.

"And when I start crying and saying I'm fat?"

"You look beautiful, mom" Mila said with a wink.

Callie laughed. "She's good"

* * *

"Mom?" Emma asked as she walked into her parents' bedroom.

"In here sweetie" Arizona called from the bathroom.

"You decent?"

"Yea, we're covered in bubbles" Arizona said.

Emma walked in and smiled when she saw her mothers lying in the tub, Arizona leaning back against Callie's front between her legs while Callie buried her face in a fair neck. "Hey"

"Hey. What's up?" Callie asked, kissing Arizona's shoulder.

"Mila and I were thinking of watching a movie or something. Are you going to join us?"

"I'm sorry honey, we were just going to open all those gifts and then head to bed"

"Okay. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Absolutely. Come say goodnight when you're heading to bed"

"We will" Emma said and walked out again.

"Those two are getting more beautiful each day" Callie said, caressing Arizona's stomach. "Just like you"

"Aw. Charmer" Arizona said, caressing Callie's thighs gently. She turned her head and leaned in for a soft kiss from her wife. She hummed when Callie slid her tongue against her own. "Mm, we just had sex on the plane back here. Stop trying to seduce me"

"That was five hours ago. This past week we haven't waited five hours just once between having sex. I'm addicted"

"What do you say… If we find something nice in those gifts from your friends, we put them to use"

Callie grinned. "What, really?"

"Yea"

"But… You always used to tell me you didn't want to use toys"

"I was a teenager back then, darling. I was scared it would hurt. I'm not scared anymore. I trust my wife"

"Damn, I really hope they gave us something good" Callie said with a smirk, scattering wet kisses along Arizona's neck.

"Mm… You know, this is going to work so much better in the third trimester. One kiss on my neck and I'll be all over you"

"Yea?"

"Mhm. I'm so horny in my third trimester. Sadly I had to take care of it by myself when I was pregnant with Emma and Mila"

"Oh I'll definitely be there to help you out with this little love bug"

Arizona smiled. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Well, we already have two girls, so I would love to have a little baby boy. But I would definitely love having a girl too"

"We'll get you pregnant at some point too, anyway." Arizona said happily. "I need one of your beautiful babies"

"I agree. I really want to get pregnant at some point"

"Good"

* * *

Arizona walked into her shop with Callie wrapped around her back a few days later and smiled at her mom. "Hey momma"

"Hey darling! Where's my girls?"

"They ran into daddy out back. They're coming in in a minute"

"I told you to take the week off. What are you doing here?"

"We just came to visit. The girls just came back from school a few hours ago so we're going out for dinner"

"That's nice"

"Grandma!" Mila yelled as she and Emma ran in and hugged her.

"Hi girls" Barbara chuckled.

Daniel walked in. "My granddaughters told me you had great news to tell us" He said, wrapping an arm around his wife"

"We absolutely do" Arizona said. "Tomorrow, we're going into Addie's clinic for a checkup"

"A checkup on what? Is something wrong?" Barbara asked.

"Nope. But I'm in my seventh week of pregnancy"

"WHAT?!" Barbara squealed.

Arizona giggled. "We're having a baby!"

"Congratulations!" Daniel said and hugged his daughter while Barbara hugged Callie. "How long have you been trying?"

"Three months" Arizona said as she hugged Barbara. "It took a while but we're so excited now. We really can't wait to meet this little love bug"

Callie hugged her wife from behind again. "Twins would be amazing too"

"I am _not_ having two at once. I've never given birth with painkillers, and I do not intend on it. It all has to be au natural, and I'm not sure I can give birth to twins without painkillers"

Callie giggled. "We'll see tomorrow, love"

"Now you've gotten me all scared that we'll have twins"

"It's a possibility, hon" Callie said. "I know it will be more likely when I get pregnant at some point. My grandmother was a twin, my mother was a twin, I'm a twin"

"Damn. We're going to have a lot of kids, aren't we?"

"Yup"

"YAY!" Emma said excitedly.

"Hon, you're starting college in three years anyway. You won't even be home to babysit"

"I will" Mila said with a grin.

"And you have us and all your friends" Barbara said.

"Let's just have this baby first"

* * *

"Alright, people. Ready to see your baby?" Addison asked, sitting down next to Arizona who laid on the exam table.

"Absolutely" Arizona said, pulling up her shirt.

"You know the process. Cold gel" Addison said, squirting some onto Arizona's stomach. She looked at the machine and pressed a button, waiting for it to turn on. As soon as it was turned on, she pressed the wand down and started moving it around. "Ahh, there it is"

"It, right? Not they?"

Addison looked at Arizona. "Are we thinking it's twins?"

"Callie joked about it yesterday and I'm freaking out"

Addison laughed and looked around a little. "There's only one, sweetie"

"Thank God"

"It's not the end of the world to have twins" Addison said while working to look around.

"I've never given birth with pain relief. I don't want to. It hurts like a bitch, but it's worth it. And with two twins, I know I would need the epidural"

Addison chuckled. "You're right" She said. "There's the heartbeat" She said and pressed two buttons.

"Oh my God" Callie whispered when she heard the sound of her child's beating heart.

"Magical, right?" Arizona whispered up to Callie, tears in her eyes.

Callie nodded as tears rushed down her cheeks. "Is it healthy, Addie?"

"Completely healthy. Everything looks great. Do you want a picture?"

"Yes" Callie said and sat down next to Arizona. "Oh my god" She said, looking into Arizona's eyes.

"Hi mama" Arizona whispered.

"I love you so much" Callie said, leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss.

"And I love you"


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! There will be two small time jumps in this chapter, just to get the story along a little. Anyone excited to find out the gender of the baby?!_**

* * *

 _9 weeks later – 16 weeks pregnant_

Arizona woke up to the sound of whispering, and felt a weight on top of her legs. Her eyes fluttered open, and a huge smile spread over her face when she realized that Callie had pushed her t-shirt up over her baby bump, and was now talking to it. "And when you get here, I promise you that we will all take care of you. Mommy, Mila, Emma and I, we will all love you so much. You're our little love bug, and I can't wait to find out if you're my little baby girl or baby boy today. I love you so, so much baby" Callie whispered, kissing Arizona's stomach. "And I promise, I will get you away from mommy's addiction to The Lion King, because we all know Peter Pan is the shit"

"Hey" Arizona whined.

Callie looked up and blushed. "You're awake!"

"I am. Stop insulting The Lion King"

Callie giggled and kissed Arizona's stomach before crawling up Arizona's body. She leaned in for a soft kiss. "Good morning, Mrs. Robbins"

"Mm, morning Mrs. Robbins" Arizona said, hugging Callie around her neck as she leaned in for a deeper kiss.

"I thought the horniness was in third trimester"

Arizona giggled. "Doesn't mean my wife can't turn me on"

"Oh I know. You were all over me last night"

"That red bikini does crazy things to my insides. I can't help it" Arizona said with a grin. "Why were you whispering to my stomach?"

"I was talking to the baby"

"Have you done that before?"

Callie grinned shyly. "Well, only every morning since week thirteen"

"That's so cute" Arizona said. "I have a confession to make, actually"

"What?" Callie asked, falling down next to Arizona and pulling her into her arms.

Arizona snuggled into Callie's arms and loved how Callie put a hand on her baby bump. "I broke in my old maternity clothes yesterday. I left some of it just in case. I don't have that much. I had to finally lose the battle to my skinny jeans"

"That makes me really happy. It means my love bug is growing well"

Arizona chuckled. "And that your wife is getting fat"

"Shut up. You're the most beautiful woman in the world"

"You're biased, love"

"I might be, but I'm serious" Callie said. "If you need more maternity clothes, we can just shop for them after the checkup today. Maybe we could start looking for stuff for the nursery too. I know we said we'd wait with working on it until the third trimester, but we could still order everything home and start buying clothes and other cute stuff too"

"Before we start buying clothes, we can look through all Emma and Mila's old onesies and pajamas, so we won't have to buy too much. I mean, if it's a girl that is"

"I agree"

"But yes, we can start looking after checkup today"

"Yay"

* * *

"Alright ladies" Addison said. "Are we ready to see this baby or what?"

"Beyond" Arizona said excitedly, already pulling up her shirt. Addison pulled the machine closer and turned it on as she squirted gel onto Arizona's stomach.

"Look at your wife. She's so ready to read the scan because she knows everything about scans. In a moment she'll start crying because she'll know"

Callie smiled when Arizona looked at her. "She's right" She said, sitting down next to Arizona and holding her hand.

"Don't" Arizona whispered. "Just look at me"

"But" Callie said with a whine. "I want to know"

"Just look at me, love" Arizona said, cupping Callie's cheek as she felt Addison put the wand on her stomach.

"Everything looks great, Arizona" Addison said. "Heartbeat's strong and everything looks as it should"

Arizona smiled. "I just wanted you to hear that before you looked. Look now"

Callie grinned and looked up at the screen. After a few seconds, Arizona saw Callie slamming her hand over her mouth as tears immediately ran down her cheeks. "Oh my God" She cried.

"Tell me, baby. What are we having?"

Callie looked down at Arizona and laughed happily as she removed her hand from her mouth. "We're having another baby girl"

Arizona teared up. "Really?" She whispered.

Callie nodded and giggled. "Yea"

"Aw, a baby girl" Arizona said and let her hormones take over.

"I love you" Callie said, kissing Arizona lovingly.

"I love you too" Arizona cried, pecking Callie's lips over and over. "The girls are going to be ecstatic!"

"Absolutely. Let's go home and tell them"

* * *

Arizona and Callie walked out into their backyard to find Emma and Mila playing around in the pool. "Girls, we're home"

"Hey! Was it a girl or a boy?" Emma asked as they swam to the edge of the pool.

Arizona leaned back into Callie's arms and smiled when she received a kiss on the side of her head. "It's another girl"

"YES!" Mila yelled and jumped into Emma's arms, the two hugging each other tightly.

Callie and Arizona giggled. "We're very excited too. And that just means that we can use your old clothes and toys too. It'll be nice to bring out old memories" Arizona said happily. "But we did buy a little baby clothes today"

"Aw, I can't wait to have another little sister" Emma said.

"Wait, what time is it?" Mila asked.

Arizona looked at her phone. "Four. Why?"

"Oh my God! It's on" Emma said, the two scrambling to get out of the water.

"What's on?" Callie asked.

"Titanic!" Mila yelled as they dried themselves on their way to the door.

"Get a new movie taste, girls" Callie called. "It's horrible" She said and then stepped around her wife. "I think I'm going to head for a swim" She said, pulling her shirt over her head and revealing the red bikini that had started sexy time last night.

"God… You're not playing fair, Calliope" Arizona said as she watched her wife peel off her tight shorts only to reveal those damn bikini shorts. They had a scrunch down between her ass cheeks, made to hug her ass that was simply made from Gods.

Callie jumped into the water headfirst, and Arizona sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in. Callie submerged right in front of her, brushing her hair back and smirking when Arizona stared at the droplets that rolled down her chest. "You okay there, love?"

"I'm literally soaking wet" Arizona admitted. "All it takes is you in that bikini"

"So this is why you were all over me on the honeymoon"

"And all other times you're in your bikini, yes" Arizona laughed. "But also because we just got married and I just had to have you. That need hasn't stopped once unless I felt too fat"

"You're beautiful" Callie said sliding her wet hands up Arizona's thighs, up under her dress.

"God you're so sexy Calliope" Arizona said, putting her hands on Callie's shoulders while the Latina kneaded her thighs. She reached down and pushed Callie's bikini top aside.

"Arizona, the girls"

"They're watching Titanic. They're not leaving that screen for more than using the toilet. It's their favorite movie. Emma has a huge crush on DiCaprio." Arizona said, kneading Callie's breasts. "Have these gotten bigger?"

"Nope" Callie giggled. "Take off your dress and get in here. I want to touch you"

Arizona did as told. She peeled off her dress and got into the water in matching, black lace. "Good God, Calliope" She said, tugging on her nipples as Callie picked her up.

"God, I'm going to fuck you. You're so sexy" Callie said.

"God yes. Fuck me baby. Fuck me good"

"Oh I will"

* * *

 _Five weeks later – 21 weeks pregnant_

As soon as Callie saw Emma walking into the kitchen, she clapped her hands together. "Happy birthday sweetheart!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Arizona and Mila squealed.

Emma laughed and hugged Callie. "Thanks, mama" She said and then looked at her mom who had her hand on her stomach, her eyes wide. "Mom, are you okay?"

Arizona looked up, a smile slowly spreading over her face as she waved Emma over. Emma walked closer and Arizona placed Emma's hand on her stomach. Emma lit up when she felt a kick. "Your baby sister is saying happy birthday"

"Oh my God, she's kicking"

"Is she kicking?!" Callie asked and ran up to them. She put a hand on Arizona stomach and giggled. "Aw, she's my little soccer player"

"I doubt she will ever be as bad as Mila. I once had to go into the hospital because it was so bad. I thought she had ruined my bladder for good. I couldn't go thirty minutes without having to use the toilet"

Mila giggled. "Whoops?"

"Happy birthday princess" Callie said into Emma's ear, hugging her from behind. "You're getting so big"

"Mama" Emma laughed as she snuggled back into Callie's arms.

"Are you excited for your sweet sixteen tonight?" Arizona asked.

"So excited. I can't wait to go bowling and just be with my friends. It's going to be cozy"

"Well, we hope so"

Callie smiled. "And now you can take your driver's license too. But I swear to God, don't go driving without telling us. We want to know where you are. We couldn't take it if you got hurt"

"I promise, mama" Emma said, turning her head to kiss Callie's cheek. "Oh my God! Banana pancakes! I love you!"

Callie laughed. "I love you too"

* * *

"Alright sweetheart" Arizona said, sitting down next to Callie and leaning into her arms. "You can open your gifts now"

"Okay. Who's this from?" Emma asked.

"That's from aunt Teddy. She's working all day so she's not able to drop by" Arizona said.

Emma opened the gift and rolled her eyes when she saw a seriously hideous sweater. "Of course"

Callie chuckled. "Why on earth did she give you that?"

"It's their thing" Mila said. "They give each other useless stuff. For Christmas last year, Emma got a air freshener thingy for the car she doesn't have."

Callie laughed. "That's crazy"

"She also gave you this" Arizona said, giving Emma an envelope. "Read it out loud so we can hear"

Emma smiled. "Happy birthday, bug! I'm sorry for the ugly sweater. I saw it and knew I just had to buy it for you. I'll make it up to you, though. I, as the best aunt you'll ever have, am going to take you to a Taylor Swift concert when she gets here next month. You're very welcome."

"What about me?" Mila whined.

"And before Mila starts complaining, tell her I'm not a bad aunt and that I got her a ticket too"

"Oh. YES!" Mila giggled, her parents laughing at her.

"I love you. Have a great birthday. Love, aunt Teddy" Emma rounded off. "That's so sweet! I can't wait to go"

Arizona smiled. "Next, darling"

"This one?" Emma asked, holding up a card.

"From us" Callie said.

Emma opened the gift and looked up at Callie and Arizona in shock. "You didn't" She said when she saw what the card said.

"We did" Callie said.

"Rather, mama did. I just agreed"

Emma jumped up and embraced Callie in a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much"

"What did she get?"

"I love you too" Callie said.

Arizona answered Mila. "We got her that guitar she's been saving up for, for six months"

"Where is it?" Emma asked, breaking away to wipe her tears away before kissing Arizona's cheek.

"It's in our bedroom. But open the gift from your sister first" Arizona said.

"Okay" Emma said, sitting down again with a big smile on her lips. "I guess this is from you, sis?"

"Yup. And I bought it myself. I just wanted to say that"

Emma smiled and opened the box, tearing up again when she saw the sister necklace. It was two circles, one in the middle of the other. And it was gold. Emma loved gold. "Mila, I love it"

"Yea? I was hoping you did. I've been saving up for it for a long time. I have the matching one" The younger sister said, pulling it from under her shirt.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" Emma said, hugging her sister. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Aw, look at you two. Isn't it just going to be great having another sister?" Arizona asked.

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

"Four months left"

* * *

 **IT'S A GIRL! I know most of you probably wanted a little boy in the family. Sry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading last night. Was at this small get-together party thing with a few friends so I wasn't home :)) - Thank you for the sweet words and reviews. They're always appreciated. Here comes a nice, fluffy chapter with hormones, love and sisterhood!**

* * *

 _13 weeks later – 34 weeks pregnant – February_

"Morning perky preggo" Cristina greeted as Arizona walked into the nursery where she and Callie were currently assembling the crib. Arizona glared at her. "Or not so perky? What did you do Cal?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Right. You must have done something or she wouldn't look like that"

"I just climbed up twenty steps of stairs because apparently my wife is completely deaf. Do you know how exhausting it is to climb up twenty steps of stairs when you're eight months pregnant, Callie?"

"Please don't call me Callie. It means you're mad" Callie said with a pout as she stood up. She stepped up to Arizona and gently caressed her arms. "I'm sorry baby. We couldn't hear you. Why didn't you just send the girls up?"

"They're out with my mom" Arizona said.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Callie asked, caressing Arizona's baby bump, trying to get back on her good side.

"I needed some help. The changing table just arrived downstairs. Well, the rocking chair too. I can't carry it up here"

"I'll carry it up immediately" Callie said. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Arizona pursed her lips. "Yea. I forgive you"

"Good. Now give me a kiss"

Arizona rolled her eyes with a smile and leaned up for a lingering kiss. "You're lucky I love you"

"I know. I'm so damn lucky. Now go rest, honey. You must be exhausted"

"I am. Bath tonight?"

"Absolutely" Callie said and sent Arizona off and into their bedroom.

"God, you're so whipped" Cristina retorted.

"I know. But I absolutely love it" Callie told Cristina. "I'll go get the last two things so we can get this room done before she wakes up"

"That's quite the challenge"

"I know"

* * *

Arizona felt the bed dipping behind her and hummed as she snuggled back into Callie's arms. "Mm, hi baby"

"Hey beautiful" Callie whispered, kissing Arizona's shoulder. "Cristina went home"

"Oh, you didn't get to finish like planned?"

"Oh we finished. Not just putting the furniture in. We put _everything_ in. Baby clothes, toys, beddings, books. Everything, Arizona"

"What?" Arizona asked, turning around. "Can I see it?"

"Absolutely" Callie said, bending down to kiss Arizona's stomach before helping her up.

They walked into the nursery right across the hall, and Arizona walked around in awe. "Calliope, this is beautiful"

"Yea? You like it?"

"I love it" Arizona said and turned to Callie. "You did a good job"

"I'm glad you think so" Callie said, stepping up to Arizona and hugging her. "I'm so ready for her to get here. Can you believe you're full-term in three weeks?"

"No. It's crazy. It's almost a year since we decided to start trying"

"I know" Callie said. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 _Five weeks later – 39 weeks pregnant – March 14_

Callie whistled as she walked out of the bathroom from her shower, her hair damp and her body clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue button down covering her torso. Just because she was a housewife now didn't mean she couldn't look nice. She grabbed her blow dryer and just as she plugged it in, Emma came barging in. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have time for blow drying, mama"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's mom. Her water just broke"

"What?!" Callie asked loudly. "W-when? Where is she?"

"Kitchen. Mila's cleaning up. Mom's really in pain. We need to go to the hospital. I already told Addie. She's meeting us there"

"Good. Good" Callie said.

"Mama, you're shaking"

"Of course I'm shaking. I've never done this before"

"Just clam down" Emma said, kissing Callie's cheek. "You're already an amazing mom. Grab the stuff you packed for this occasion and let's get out of here"

"Great idea" Callie said. She quickly put her hair in a messy bun and grabbed the packed bag and the car seat before she and Emma hurried downstairs. She put the stuff down in the kitchen and took Arizona in her arms. "Baby, how long have you been feeling contractions?"

"Since eight this morning" Arizona said, wincing at the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calliope, if we had gone to the hospital before my water broke, there was a good chance we would have been there all day long. I did that for Emma's birth and I'm not doing that again. No panic, okay?"

"Okay" Callie said. "Emma, Mila, grab the bag and car seat and meet us in the car" Callie said, throwing Emma the car keys before turning to Arizona. "Hey" She said softly. "She's coming"

Arizona smiled. "She is. But I swear to God, if you don't get me to that hospital soon, I'll give birth to your daughter on our kitchen floor"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

At the end of Arizona's last painful push, they finally heard the protesting scream of their crying baby girl. Callie was in tears, and Arizona was so relieved to be done that she too shed a tear. "I'm never doing that again" Arizona breathed. "The next kids are on you"

"Deal" Callie said, kissing Arizona's head.

"Go see her while I get rid of the placenta" Arizona whispered.

Callie smiled. "Okay" She said, walking up to where the nurses were cleaning off her daughter and wrapping a pink blanket around her. "Oh my God" She whispered when the nurse handed her to Callie. She took her gently and let out more tears. "Arizona… She's so beautiful" She said, staring at the little girl in awe. She was an exact copy of Arizona. She couldn't exactly say that about Emma and Mila. They had Arizona's eyes and Mila had her hair, but this baby… It was all Arizona. The pale skin, the cerulean blue eyes that somehow already had opened, the nose and the white hair. "Gorgeous" She whispered, staring into the big blue eyes of her daughter that seemed to calm down a little.

"Let me see her" Arizona said tiredly.

"Let's go see mommy" Callie whispered lovingly before slowly walking up to Arizona. She placed the little girl on Arizona's chest.

"Oh my God, Calliope. She's really here" Arizona said. "And she's so beautiful"

"I know, baby" Callie said, brushing back Arizona hair that was damp with sweat.

"I need to take her up for her full checkup. Get some rest, and I'll be back soon" Addison said, taking the little girl. "Come to aunt Addie" She gushed. "God you're cute" Was the last thing they heard before Addison was out the door.

"Come here" Arizona said, scooting on the bed.

Callie laid down next to Arizona, pulling her into her arms. "We have three daughters"

"That we do. We need a son at some point too" Arizona said with a yawn.

"I agree. For now, just go to sleep, love. When you wake up, she will be ready to be with us"

"I can't wait"

* * *

When Arizona's eyes fluttered open two hours later, she smiled widely at the sight of Callie sitting in the rocking chair, whispering to her youngest daughter while letting her squeeze her tanned finger. When Callie heard the sound of the covers moving, she looked up and smiled at Arizona. "Look. Mommy's awake" She said and slowly moved to the bed, sitting down next to Arizona.

"Come to mommy, sweet girl" Arizona said lovingly, reaching for the little girl. "You must be starving" She said and opened her gown at the shoulder. She helped her daughter get started but eventually, she ate like a champ. "God, she's gorgeous"

"I know, right?" Callie asked, leaning her head on Arizona's shoulder. "I'm already ready to get knocked up to be honest"

Arizona chuckled. "You're just saying that because you slept through the night last night. The next year will be tough on you, my love"

Callie smiled. "It's all worth it" She whispered, looking down at the little girl that was dressed in pink, footed pajamas and a pink hat.

"Did you change her? I'd think she would be in a hospital onesie or something"

"Yea, I changed her" Callie said. "It's cold around the halls so I thought pajamas would be great. I don't want her to get sick already" She said. "I've been thinking about names while you slept, too"

"Yea? What's your favorite one?" Arizona asked.

"Sofia" Callie said. "It honestly suits her so well"

"You know what? I totally agree" Arizona said. "I want my grandmother in there too. I was thinking maybe we could use May as her middle name?"

"Sofia May Robbins" Callie whispered. "It's perfect. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely" Arizona said. Sofia let go of her nipple, and Arizona grabbed the burp cloth Callie had handed her. She burped Sofia over her shoulder and wiped her mouth before settling her back into her arms. She closed her gown again and just as she finished, there was a gentle knock on the door.

Both parents looked up and smiled when they saw Emma, Mila, Barbara, Daniel, Teddy and Addison standing there. "Hey. Come in" Callie said, waving them inside.

"Oh my God…" Emma said. "She's so tiny"

"And so beautiful" Mila said in awe as the two stepped up to the bed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Arizona asked her oldest daughter.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can" Arizona said. "Just remember to support her neck with your arm" Arizona said, holding out her youngest daughter.

Emma carefully took her baby sister and cradled her in her arms. "God… She's really beautiful, mom"

"I know, sweetheart. So are you two" Arizona said lovingly.

"What's her name?" Mila asked, brushing her fingers through the fine, blonde hair.

"Her name is Sofia May Robbins"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Daniel said lovingly.

"Thank you, daddy"

"She looks just like you, Zona" Barbara said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona smiled widely. "Yea. I've noticed" She said, snuggling into Callie's arms. "Where's Tim and Kate?"

"Ethan's sick and both Tim and Kate sadly caught it too. They don't want to infect Sofia too"

"Aw, okay" Arizona said. She saw out of the corner of her eye how Addison put an arm around the small of Teddy's back and smirked. "Teddy?"

"Yes?" Teddy said, quickly jumping away from Addison's arm.

"Are you speaking the vagina monologues now?"

"W-what? That's silly"

"Mom, Teddy is straight" Emma said.

"Shh, honey" Arizona giggled. "Teddy. I know you. Spill it"

"So we might have gone on four dates or something" Teddy said with a shrug.

"What? Aunt Teddy!" Mila said.

Addison grinned. "Told you I thought she was hot, girls"

"Stop it" Teddy giggled. "It just happened"

"Took me from your first dress fitting until three months ago to get her to say yes" Addison said. "She's a stubborn woman"

"So were you. You kept asking me out"

"What? I just want what I want when I want it" Addison said with a shrug. "And I got it"

"Aw, how cute!" Arizona said. "Did you… you know?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. We're waiting. Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you in front of your daughters"

"Thank you" Emma said and kissed Sofia's cheek. "She's asleep"

"Can I hold her? I kind of miss her" Callie admitted with a blush.

Emma giggled. "Of course, mama" She said and rounded the bed. She handed Sofia over and Callie took her, holding her to her chest.

Callie kissed Sofia's forehead and caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers. "She's so innocent"

"And so, so tiny. Was I that small too?" Emma asked.

"You were smaller" Arizona said. "You were so tiny. I was scared something was wrong with you, but you were perfect"

* * *

 **Yay! Baby's here *heart eyes***


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright guys, so I see this story coming to an end soon. I had a lot of pre-written chapters and I stopped feeling inspired for this story. I'll most definitely finish the story, don't you worry. But it'll come together in only a few more chapters. I'll find another one of my maaaaaany stories to post after this that has a bunch more chapters than this one does. Any wishes for something y'all want happening in the next couple of chapters, huh? I'll see if I'll add it ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, even thought it's slightly short!**

* * *

Hearing a knock on the front door, Arizona walked out and opened. "Teddy, hey"

"Hey" Teddy said, walking in when Arizona opened the door for her.

"What's up? Missing your nieces?"

"Yes. But I'm actually here to talk to Callie" Teddy said nervously.

"Callie? About what?"

"Just… girl stuff. I just need a woman who's not my best friend, but a good friend, to listen to me. I promise I'll tell you"

Arizona nodded slowly. "She's in the living room with Sofia. The girls are making homework upstairs"

They walked into the living room and Teddy kissed Sofia's chubby cheek lovingly. "Hey Cal?"

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Callie looked taken aback. "Um… Sure"

"Office?"

"Sure" Callie said. She handed Sofia over to her wife. "We'll be right back" She said with a loving kiss before leaving her wife and three-month-old in the living room. They walked into the office. "Drink?"

"Just a glass of red wine" Teddy said.

Callie poured Teddy a glass of red to calm Teddy's nerves. "So… What do you want to talk about?" Callie asked, sitting down on the couch and handing Teddy her wine.

"It's… It's about Addie"

"What about her?" Callie asked.

Teddy took a large gulp of her wine. "I think she wants us to have sex tonight"

"You still haven't done it? You've been dating for six months now" Callie said.

"We agreed not to do anything before I was ready. And when we texted back and forth last night, I told her I think I'm ready. And we agreed to have a romantic date at her house tonight. But Callie, what if it turns out I'm not ready?"

"Teddy, calm down" Callie said, taking Teddy's hand in her own. "Do you love Addie?"

"Yes"

"Does she turn you on?"

"More than anyone has ever done"

"I think you're ready" Callie said. "Why didn't you talk to Arizona about this?"

Teddy blushed. "Arizona always brags about you and your… um… Skills. And I guess I wanted to know a few tricks. I want to impress her tonight"

Callie smiled. "Honey, every woman is different. Just because Arizona likes it, doesn't mean Addie does. Just take it slow and do what feels right. Do what you think you want to have done to you. That was what I did when I as a teenager had sex with Arizona for the first time. And it was earth shattering. Because we loved each other"

"You're really not going to tell me any tricks?" Teddy asked, pursing her lips.

Callie pursed her lips as well. "Fine. Okay. Don't start out too rough. I know you've been with men all your life and they like to get it over with quickly. With women, start out with feather light touches. Barely touch her. Increase the pressure until she's on the edge and then go in for the kill. Oh, and don't just get started. Warm her up. All the erogenous spots. And I know Addie told me she had a weakness for neck kisses and when her ass is grabbed hard. I'm not going to tell you more than that"

"Thank you, Callie. It's definitely better than nothing"

"You're welcome, Teddy. You're not getting my skillful moves, though. Even Arizona wants to learn them, but they're mine so she's not getting any info on how I do it"

"Damn. You have a trick where she doesn't know what you do?"

"I have a few of those. That's what keeps it exciting" Callie said with a smirk. "Addison told me she has one of those too so enjoy your night" She said, laughing when she saw Teddy blush furiously. "But really, take care of her. She really loves you"

"Good. I love her too" Teddy said. "I can't believe I'm going to have sex with a woman tonight"

Callie giggled. "Just relax, Teddy. I'm sure Addison is going to love what you do"

Teddy nodded and let out a breath. "Okay. I-I'm ready. I need to go to the mall. I need some sexy underwear"

"Ugh, don't even start talking about lingerie. I miss sex" Callie whined.

"What? You haven't had sex since the birth?"

Callie shook her head. "No. Arizona ruptured during birth so I need to wait for her to heal. Three months without sex, Teddy. I'm going absolutely insane. I just want to make love to my wife"

"Poor thing. Well, maybe I'll call you and let you in on the steamy details" Teddy said, standing up.

"I hate you" Callie laughed as they walked out of the office.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Everything's perfect. Thank you Cal" Teddy said, walking out of the house.

Arizona pouted. "What was it?"

"I'll tell you tonight, love" Callie said, kissing Arizona lovingly. "Mm" She moaned when Arizona deepened the kiss. "Don't do this to me" She said, grabbing Arizona's ass and kneading it. "I'm so horny"

"I know you are. So am I" Arizona said, pecking Callie's lips before walking into the kitchen.

Callie groaned. That woman was going to be the death of her. She followed Arizona into the kitchen and watched her as she cleaned a little. Callie leaned against the corner, dressed in her tiny yoga shorts and a slightly big button down shirt. When Arizona looked up, Callie saw the hungry look in her eyes. "Arizona…" Callie whispered.

Something snapped inside Arizona. She was pressed against Callie in seconds, their lips and tongues dueling for control. Arizona reached down and lifted Callie onto the counter, eliciting a whimper from Callie. Strong, caramel legs wrapped around Arizona and the blonde kissed down her neck. She opened two buttons on Callie's shirt and sucked, kissed and nipped on those glorious mounds while her hands kneaded those sexy thighs. "God, Calliope" Arizona groaned.

"Don't talk. It feels so fucking good" Callie gasped, feeling wetness pooling in her panties; more for every second. "I'm so wet" She whispered. "Shit, no. What about Sofia?"

"Asleep upstairs" Arizona said, grabbing a breast in her hand while kissing down Callie's neck.

The next thing she knew… "OH MY GOD! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Came Emma's voice, she and Mila quickly turning around in the doorway.

Arizona sighed and let her forehead fall to Callie's shoulder. "Sorry girls" Callie said.

"Not the kitchen!" Emma said as they turned back around. "We eat here"

"We weren't having sex" Arizona said. "Addison has yet to clear me. Three months is just a long time"

"Well. I'm going to head up for a cold shower" Callie said with a pout. "I hate Addison" She grumbled under her breath before walking upstairs.

"Wow… She's wound up tight" Emma laughed.

Arizona chuckled. "She is" She said and looked at her daughters. "I did get cleared"

"What? Why don't you put her out of her misery then?" Mila asked.

"Because tonight, you two are going to spend the night with grandma and grandpa, along with your cute baby sister, while I'm going to have hot, dirty sex with your mother all night long"

"Ew" The girls said in unison.

"Trust me. We'll be gone" Mila said.

"Good"

* * *

"Babe?" Callie called through her silent house.

"Yes, love?"

"Where's all the kids?"

"They're at my parents' house. Come find me"

"All of them?" Callie asked, walking upstairs.

Arizona grinned to herself. "Yes"

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom"

Callie walked into the bedroom and dropped her jaw. "Holy mother of…" She whispered when she saw her wife on the bed, propped up on an elbow on her side, clad in only matching red lace underwear. "Arizona, this is not fair"

"Of course it is" Arizona said. She stood up from the bed and walked up to Callie. She gently peeled off Callie's button down shirt and then placed Callie's hand on her ass. "I'm wearing a thong, here babe. Take it as a sign"

"But you didn't get cleared"

"Of course I got cleared. I just wanted you, me and a kid-free night so we can be as loud as we want"

"God…" Callie whispered, putting her hands on Arizona's waist. "The things I could do to this body"

"Why don't you just show me?" Arizona asked, pulling Callie's shorts down.

"You don't want to say that to me right now. I wouldn't be making love to you. I would be outright fucking you. Against a dresser. With a strap on"

"That's so hot" Arizona hummed. "Though… I'm the one wearing that toy tonight"

Callie swallowed. "Really?"

"Mhm. Get on the bed"

"Oh thank God. I'm finally getting laid" Callie moaned and got onto the bed.

* * *

Arizona laid in Callie's arms, completely naked, that night. The two were snuggled close and completely exhausted by their sex marathon. "I've never been this calm before" Callie whispered. "So relieved. Satisfied. You were amazing tonight"

Arizona smiled. "So were you" She said, caressing the small of Callie's back. "What did Teddy want earlier?"

"She was nervous. She and Addison decided to start trying out having sex tonight, so she was freaking out"

"Why didn't she just talk to me?"

Callie laughed. "That is your own fault, hon. Apparently you brag about how good of a lay I am, so she wanted to know a few tricks"

"Whoops" Arizona giggled. "Did you tell her any tricks?"

"No. Every woman is different" Callie said. "But I calmed her down. She's fine"

"Good" Arizona said, snuggling deeper into Callie. They were silent for a little while. "You okay?"

Callie nodded. "I had a little chat with Addie today. She uh… She told me she could squeeze me into her schedule on Friday. For the surgery. So I can get my eggs back in"

Arizona looked up at Callie. "That's great"

"Yea. I guess I'm just wondering if I'll ever be able to have a baby again"

"You will, baby. I promise you, you'll get pregnant. In one way or another"

Callie nodded. "Is it bad that I want more kids? Right now?"

"I do too" Arizona said. "Emma's not even sitting up yet, and I want to have another child"

"I know. Me too" Callie chuckled. "And we should really start having boys too. The house is all girls"

Arizona giggled. "I know" She said. "We shouldn't get pregnant already, though. Having two kids under the age of one?"

Callie shrugged. "I'd totally do it"

"But… What if it'll be twins?"

"Okay, three is probably too much"

"Exactly. I think we'll have to wait a little longer. Plus, you'll probably have to heal for a long time before we'll be able to get you to try. Maybe in a year or something"

Callie pouted. "A year? That's so long, babe"

"I know. We'll see how everything goes, okay?"

"Mm, okay" Callie said, kissing Arizona's forehead. "I'm pretty tired. Let's just sleep"

"Sounds good, honey. Goodnight"

"Goodnight. I love you"

"I love you more"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Glad you all liked the last chapter. I love hearing back from y'all. Sorry about the late update. I literally JUST got home from an eight-hour bus drive back from a study trip and I barely slept all week because of my room'mates'. Annoying AF. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Callie loved her life. Why wouldn't she? She had a beautiful wife, three beautiful daughters, and she was honestly happier than she'd ever been. Sofia was growing up so fast. She was already three months old and she was the pride and joy of the family of the moment. Emma and Mila weren't even jealous because of all the attention seeing as they were old enough to know that Sofia needed her moms at all times. They even helped out by feeding the little girl and even changing her at times, which was most definitely helpful for the married couple.

Summer had come along, and Callie had decided to take her girls on vacation in their beach house in Cancun. The girls had been so excited, and now that they were finally in Mexico, the sisters spent all their time in the pool and on the beach. Arizona and Callie spent the majority of the time making sure that Sofia wasn't too hot and that she was always lathered up in sunblock and cuddled up in the shadows. They all just loved Mexico so much.

Feeling soft kisses on her neck, Callie woke up with a hum, stretching a little. "Mm…"

"Good morning, beautiful" Arizona whispered, slipping a hand beneath Callie's tank top to lightly scratch her nails against her skin.

"Mm, morning" Callie said through a yawn. "That feels nice" She giggled, tilting her head to make more room for Arizona's lips to roam.

"I bet it does" Arizona whispered.

"Mhm. You're making me horny"

Arizona smiled against Callie's neck. "I was already horny"

"Oh I figured" Callie laughed. "Where's the girls?"

"Emma and Mila are watching Tangled in the living room and Sofia went back to sleep after I fed her"

"So we have time for sex?"

"Oh we do"

"Oh thank God" Callie said, rolling onto her back. "We haven't had sex in two weeks" She whined.

"I know! And you're so fucking hot in your bikini every day. I can't stay away from you any longer" Arizona said, pulling Callie's tank top over her head before crashing their lips together.

Callie moaned at the feeling of finally having her wife's lips so passionately pressed against her own. She moved to loop her arms around Arizona's neck, threading her fingers through blonde curls while her legs wrapped around Arizona's hips. She pulled back with a soft gasp when Arizona squeezed her breast, feeling heat rush to her lower parts. After not having Arizona's hands on her for so long, it didn't take much for her wife to turn her on this time. Not that it ever did. Arizona knew just which buttons to push. "Fuck, Arizona" Callie moaned when Arizona rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Arizona gently nudged her nose against Callie's. "You like that, huh baby?"

"Mhm. I love it" Callie breathed. "I'm so wet"

"Wow. Already?"

"Don't be so smug" Callie giggled. "I haven't had you for two damn weeks. I'm allowed to be easily turned on. I need your tongue, baby"

"No foreplay, huh?"

"Oh God, no. Please" Callie said, feeling Arizona's lips soon kissing a burning path down her body, her panties quickly being tossed on the floor. Callie let out a loud moan when Arizona's tongue met her center. "Oh fuck! Yessss" Callie moaned, threading her fingers through Arizona's wild curls, pulling her closer and throwing her head back in pleasure when Arizona didn't waste any time eating her out with anything she had in herself. She switched from licking Callie's clit to gently sucking it, two fingers pushing in and occasionally brushing up against her g spot until Callie nearly exploded, loudly yelling out Arizona's name as she came hard.

Arizona slowly kissed back up Callie's body, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. "Mm, my wife tastes so fucking delicious"

"Holy crap" Callie gasped. "I've needed that so fucking badly"

"Mm, I've needed to do that" Arizona said with a grin. "I love you, my beautiful, amazing wife"

"I love you more" Callie said, taking Arizona's face in her hands and gently kissing her again. "One year later, and I still get goosebumps when you call me your wife"

Arizona smiled down at Callie. "I'm so sad we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary properly last month. But we did have a baby and two teenagers to take care of"

"I know. I think we more than just made up for it" Callie said. "Well, I'm not done, but when we're done we've made up for it"

Arizona laughed. "You're not done with me, huh?"

"Oh no" Callie said, flipping the two over in a smooth move. "I'm so not done with you and your delicious body"

* * *

When Callie walked into the kitchen to the sight of her oldest daughter cooking breakfast for her and Arizona, Callie smiled widely. She moved to hug Emma tightly. "Happy birthday, big girl"

Emma smiled widely. "Thank you, mama" She said when Callie kissed her cheek. "Where's mom?"

"She's getting changed after our shower"

"You mean your shower sex" Emma teased.

Callie chuckled. "You have very good ears, honey"

"Oh I do"

"Where's Mila?"

"Getting my gift upstairs. Where's my baby sis?"

Callie smiled. "Mom has her upstairs. She's coming down with your gifts"

"Ooh" Emma giggled. "Though I'm pretty sure nothing can beat the guitar I got last year"

"Oh we'll see" Callie said with a smirk.

Just then, Arizona and Mila walked in with a bunch of gifts while Sofia was lying in Arizona's arms. "Happy birthday, my little girl" Arizona said, passing her youngest daughter over to her wife before hugging Emma tightly. "Oh God, you're getting so big"

"Mom" Emma laughed. "Just eat your breakfast"

"Alright, alright. Gifts right after, though"

"Deal"

* * *

"Alright. I'm so ready to open gifts now" Emma said, grabbing the biggest one first. "Who is this from?"

"Me!" Mila said excitedly.

Emma opened the big gift, squealing excitedly at the sight of the polaroid camera. "Sis! I love it. Thank you so much" She said, hugging Mila tightly. She then opened the two first gifts from Callie and Arizona, first getting a dress she'd been wanting for a while that was too expensive, and next a music editing program for her laptop. Callie then handed over an envelope. "What's this?"

"Your last gift" Arizona said with a grin. "Open it, honey" She said, glancing over at her wife who was cooing down at Sofia. _She's the cutest baby._

Emma opened the envelope and suddenly squealed. "Oh. My. God. Am I getting a tattoo finally?!"

Arizona grinned. "You are for sure. Today"

Emma's eyes widened. "Today?"

"Yup. When you two have gotten dressed, we're going to drive into town where you have an appointment for that wrist tattoo you've been wanting the past two years"

"Oh my God. I'm so excited!"

"Good. Then go get changed, honey" Arizona laughed, watching as her daughters practically flew upstairs.

* * *

Callie looked around a little while bouncing Sofia in her arms as Emma was being tattooed. "I've always wanted a tattoo"

Arizona smiled. "You should get one"

"I want more than one" Callie said. "One with Emma's name, one with Mila's and one with Sofia's. And then I want your name somewhere"

Arizona's smile widened at that. "Yea?"

"Yea. Maybe get your initials on my finger or something"

"Ooh, we could get one together!" Arizona said excitedly.

"Like… right now?"

"Why not?"

Callie laughed. "We only have this appointment, honey. But we can get an appointment for sure"

The tattoo artist looked up as he pulled his needle back. "I had a cancellation so I'm free for the next three hours if you want to do it today"

Arizona lit up and looked at Callie. "Please, baby. Can we please?"

Callie smiled widely. "Alright. We can for sure. Where should I get the girls' names, though?"

Arizona pursed her lips. "Maybe have them on one of your shoulders? Or maybe your ribs?"

"Ooh, ribs. That sounds like a good place"

Arizona leaned up, capturing Callie's lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you too" Callie said, kissing Arizona again. "This can be our late wedding anniversary gift for ourselves"

"I like that idea"

* * *

Callie laid in hers and Arizona's bed in the beach house while Sofia was lying right next to her. Callie was gently rubbing Sofia's stomach while the little girl was smiling up at her around her pacifier from time to time. Arizona walked out of the bathroom, chuckling. "Baby junkie"

"Do you blame me? She's the cutest, little thing" Callie gushed, kissing Sofia's face all over.

"She totally is" Arizona said, crawling in on Sofia's free side and kissing her chubby, little cheek. "Mommy's little girl"

"Nooo. She's mama's girl" Callie giggled.

"Or both?"

"Both for sure" Callie said. "She should be hungry any moment now, huh?"

"Yea. Let's just cuddle up until she gets hungry" Arizona said, tugging at Sofia's little foot while Callie nuzzled into her thin hair. "Surgery next month, huh?" Arizona asked. Callie's surgery had been cancelled months ago because of Addison being rushed into surgery, so the couple had decided to wait a bit and schedule a new surgery.

Callie nodded. "I'm a little nervous"

"Me too. I don't like that you'll be under the knife. I wish we could get you pregnant without it"

"We can" Callie said. "Your egg"

Arizona nodded. "I just… I kind of want a little Calliope. I wouldn't mind if you decided to not go through with the surgery. I'd love if you carried my baby too. But some part of me just wants a little Calliope so badly that it hurts. A little baby boy. Our house is filled with girls. I need a little mommy's boy"

Callie smiled. "I'll have the surgery, and I'll be fine. Addie is the best out there. I'll be fine, honey"

"You're right. I'm just being silly"

"No, you're not. Your reaction is perfectly normal" Callie said with a soft smile. "I hope we'll have a boy soon, too"

"Me too" Arizona said with a smile. "I hope we'll be able to get you pregnant"

"Yea, me too"

"We should put baby girl in her crib and get some sleep in"

"Right. Let's get her bathed and fed and tucked in for the night"

"Let's"


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I had the worst hangover after drinking from 12 midday to 1 in the morning because of some big celebration at school. Let's just say I'm glad my liver and my head survived lol. Anyway! Here's some fluff, some smut and something a _lot_ of you has waited for for a very long time. **

* * *

"Come on, guys. Chop, Chop. Mama's waiting on us" Arizona called through the house as she helped her youngest daughter into her little jacket. Callie had just had surgery a few days ago, and everything had gone just the way it should. Today, Arizona was taking the girls in to see Callie for the first time since surgery, and they luckily got to take her home today.

"We're ready, momma" Mila said as she and Emma walked in.

Can you grab the diaper bag and put it in the car for me, honey?" Arizona asked Mila.

"Sure" Mila said, grabbing the diaper bag as they all walked out. Arizona locked the door and put Sofia in her car seat before they drove to the hospital. "I'm really excited to see mama again. I miss her"

"Me too" Emma said.

Arizona smiled. "I miss her too. But we get to take her home later today if everything looks fine. But you need to take care of her, alright?"

"Of course, momma" Emma said.

They drove to the hospital in ten minutes where they got in and walked up to Callie's room. "Mama" Mila said, jogging up to Callie and hugging her as she sat up in the bed.

"Hi princess. God I've missed my girls" Callie said, hugging Emma as well before accepting her youngest daughter from Arizona, kissing her forehead.

"Did it work, mama? Are we gonna get more siblings?"

"Hopefully, honey. I'll have a checkup in a month, and if everything looks great, we'll be able to have more babies. So I have my fingers crossed" Callie said, smiling as Sofia curled up in her arms. "I better be able to go home with you all today. I'm getting restless in this hospital. I know you'll force me to lay down at home too, but at least I have my girls there"

"We've all missed you, beautiful" Arizona said, bending down to kiss Callie softly.

"Plus, mom's getting restless too. I think it's the lack of moaning" Emma teased her mom.

Arizona blushed. "That has nothing to do with it"

Callie smirked at her wife. "You know I won't be able to have sex for a month, right? Not until after the checkup"

Arizona groaned. "You're killing me, Calliope"

Callie giggled. "You'll get by. Think about how long I went after you gave birth to Sofia. It was the worst"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can go a month without it. It's not that bad"

"You only say that because you don't know what you're missing" Callie said.

"Calliope! Don't give her ideas"

Emma's eyes widened. "Momma… Firstly, I don't have a boyfriend. Secondly, I'm so not ready for that. Even if I'd been in a relationship, I wouldn't be ready for it. I'm only seventeen"

"Good. But if you do get ready, don't forget to-"

"Use protection. I know" Emma chuckled.

Addison walked in. "Good news, Cal. I just went over your bloodwork and the work my nurse did, and I don't see why you can't head home with your girls"

Callie smiled widely. "Finally"

* * *

Callie was lying back against Arizona's front while the blonde was braiding her hair, a movie playing in front of them as they sat in their bedroom, all their daughters fast asleep. "Arizona?"

"Yes baby?"

"If this surgery worked… when do you want us to start trying?" Callie asked softly.

"Well… as soon as you feel ready for it" Arizona said. "I love having a little baby with you and I'm positive that we can handle having two little ones under the age of two. We have the girls to help us out too. I know Emma is probably going to move out before the baby's here since it'll take a long time to both get pregnant and then the baby would be in there for nine or ten months so… But still. She said she wanted to stay in Tennessee so she won't be too far away if we need her"

"I want us to try as soon as possible" Callie said. "I really want to get pregnant. It's been my biggest dream for such a long time and I just can't wait anymore"

"Then we'll try soon. And if the surgery didn't work, we'll just do IVF with my eggs in your womb. Okay? No matter what, I promise that I'll get you knocked up"

"You're the best wife in the world" Callie said, turning to kiss Arizona once she finished the braids. "I love you"

"I love you more" Arizona whispered, kissing Callie again. When Callie deepened the kiss with her tongue, Arizona let out a moan. "You're poking a horny bear"

Callie grinned. "I like keeping you on the edge"

"There's no edge. I need to go get myself a vibrator tomorrow if I want to survive the next month"

Callie bit her bottom lip. "I have one if you're really desperate"

Arizona's mouth dropped open. "Where the hell do you hide that? I've never seen it!"

"Under the bed. I vacuum the house so it makes sense why you haven't seen it"

"Why do you even have one?" Arizona asked. "Wait, do I not keep you satisfied?"

"Will you shut your beautiful mouth?" Callie asked with a laugh. "You keep me so damn satisfied. But sometimes you're at work when I wake up and the girls are in school and Emma's asleep, and I wake up from a sex dream… So I pull it out to get some relief. I swear, I only use it when I know I really can't have you"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" Callie said, wincing slightly as she sat up, letting Arizona find the vibrator in a box under the bed. She leaned back against Arizona when she was back in her spot, looking at the small vibrator.

"I've never used a vibrator before"

"You should try it. You won't regret it. The only thing better than that is your tongue and your fingers. Nothing can beat those"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "I'm really turned on by finding out you have a sex toy. Is that weird?"

"Not at all" Callie chuckled. Arizona was quiet. "You want to use it now, don't you?"

"God yes"

Callie moved to lie down next to Arizona. "Do it, then"

"Like… right here? In front of you?"

Callie shrugged. "Yea" She said, laughing when Arizona moved to quickly take off her pajamas shorts and panties.

Arizona turned on the vibrator. "Wow. That's powerful. You know I'm really sensitive"

"I know, but I'm not as sensitive so I needed something powerful. You can turn it down" Callie said, reaching over and adjusting the power.

Arizona reached the toy down to press it against her clit. "Fuck" She gasped. She turned her head, capturing Callie's lips in a deep, tongue-filled kiss while touching herself, moaning into Callie's mouth at the feeling. Callie massaged her way up Arizona's thighs before letting her fingers join the mix. Arizona moaned loudly when she felt two fingers enter her. "Calliope. Oh God. Fuck"

"You're so beautiful, baby" Callie whispered, thrusting her fingers into her wife.

Arizona threw her head back with a low moan when her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She moved to pull the vibrator back, but Callie kept it there with her thumb, feeling her wife begin to shake. Arizona slapped a hand over her mouth as she screamed as she squirted oh so very slightly. "Oh God. S-stop baby" She gasped, forcing the vibrator away. "Holy crap"

Callie sucked her fingers clean with a hum. "While I'm bummed over not being able to have just that for a month, I'll seriously enjoy watching you and helping you get it"

"Crap, that felt good" Arizona chuckled, slumping back on the bed. "Your tongue is still better, though"

Callie laid on her back. "Alright. Climb on"

"Really? But you're not supposed to strain yourself"

"I'm not. You're just sitting on my face. It's not hard to do"

"Alright"

* * *

 _One month later…_

"Baby, will you please stop pacing? You're freaking Sofia out" Callie said as she laid back on the exam table while Addison was doing her checkup right after Callie had been at her scan.

"Sorry. Sorry" Arizona said, stopping her pacing and taking Sofia from Emma, the little girl whining a little. "Sorry, baby girl. Everything's okay" She whispered, bouncing her youngest daughter gently while kissing her cheek until Sofia calmed down.

"Momma, everything will be fine" Mila said. "If it didn't work, you'll still have more kids"

"Of course. I just really want it to work"

Addison pulled back. "Well, as far as being intimate goes, you're all cleared" She said as her nurse walked in with the scanning results. She looked them over for a few minutes before putting the results back in the envelope. "You're all ready, Callie"

Callie smiled widely. "Oh my God. It worked?"

"It worked for sure. Everything looks great. You look even more fertile than most women your age"

"Are you calling me old?"

Addison rolled her eyes with a laugh. "No. But most women nearing 35 aren't as fertile as you look to be"

"Does that mean we can begin trying?" Arizona asked. "Because we already picked out a donor in case it worked. We want to try"

Addison smiled. "As soon as Callie's first period arrives, you can begin trying. We can inseminate on the third day of her period. I want to get her on some hormone shots first, though. Just to be surer it'll stick"

Arizona looked down at Callie. "That period better arrive soon, Torres"

Callie laughed. "I hope it will"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, baby"

"We're going to get another baby"

"I know!"

* * *

 **Who's ready for a baby?!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is kind of short, but I didn't really feel inspired... I'm thinking of making this the final chapter and then make an epilogue. I feel like this would be the right place to end with an epilogue and start on another story. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Arizona was leaning against the doorframe leading into the living room, watching as Callie sat on the floor with a sad expression on her face while Sofia was playing in front of her. Arizona looked up when Emma walked up to her. "Hey. Where's your sister?"

"Doing homework" Emma said. "What's going on with her? She's been broken for two weeks now and she won't talk to me"

Arizona sighed. "We've had her inseminated three times without it taking now. Three months. She's pretty sure that she's not able to get pregnant anymore, but… I have faith in her. In us. I know she'll get pregnant this way. Especially because if my suspicions are right, the test will be positive at the clinic today"

"Really?" Emma asked. Arizona nodded. "How do you know?"

"Because I've been pregnant twice. She's tired and emotional and she keeps getting up to pee. And then there's the sore boobs. I have a pretty strong idea that she's pregnant" Arizona whispered, watching as Sofia immediately made a smile appear on Callie's face when she crawled into her lap.

"Will you tell us immediately when you get home if it's positive?"

"Of course honey. We need to get going now, though" Arizona said, kissing Emma's cheek before walking up to Callie and squatting down in front of her. "Baby, we need to get going now if we want to make it to the appointment"

"What's the point?" Callie sighed, looking down.

Arizona tipped Callie's head back up. "I need you to have faith that this will take, Calliope. Do you think it was easy conceiving Emma and Mila?"

"Wasn't it?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "It took me six months to get pregnant with Mila"

"I… really?"

"Really. There's _nothing_ wrong with you. But I have a feeling that today is going to be our lucky day. I have faith in you and in us. I just have a feeling. So will you please get up so we can get going?"

Callie nodded. "Okay"

Arizona stood up and picked Sofia up. "Hi baby girl" She said, kissing her cheek. "Tell mama she's pregnant. Tell her"

Callie stood up and smiled at Arizona. "I love you so much, Arizona. Thank you for always being there for me"

"That's what wives are for" Arizona said, pulling Callie in for a soft, loving kiss. "I love you too"

"You better" Callie sighed, kissing Arizona again.

* * *

When Addison walked in with the results, Callie scrunched up her nose. "It's negative isn't it? Ugh, I just knew it! I hate thi-"

"Calliope, let the woman talk" Arizona laughed warmly.

Callie blushed. "Sorry. But it's negative, right?"

"No. It isn't" Addison said with a big smile.

Callie's eyes widened. "No way"

"Way! You're pregnant. Congratulations, Cal!"

"Oh my God" Callie laughed, covering her hand with her mouth. She looked at Arizona and immediately crashed into her arms for a big hug, the two swaying from side to side.

"I knew it. I just knew it" Arizona whispered, nuzzling into Callie's neck. "We're having a little baby"

"This one better be a boy. I'm not stopping until we get a boy"

"Though a little Calliope would be beyond adorable too"

Callie grinned. "Or a little boy that looks like you. Aw…"

Arizona pulled Callie in for a soft kiss. "We're having a little baby. Again"

Callie picked Sofia up from where she was playing on the floor, kissing her cheek. "You're going to be a big sister!"

Sofia just giggled up at Callie. "Mama's pregnant!"

"Ma-ma" Sofia mumbled.

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. Did she just…?"

Arizona laughed. "She did!"

"Oh my God!" Callie laughed. "I'm so proud of you, baby"

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek. "I love you and our big family that just keeps on growing"

"I love you all too"

* * *

 _A few weeks later – first prenatal visit_

Arizona watched with a smile as Emma and Mila eagerly looked on as Addison moved the ultrasound wand across Callie's stomach, Sofia sitting on her hip. "You're so cute" She whispered, kissing Sofia's dimpled cheek. "So cute"

"You two admittedly have the cutest kids ever" Addison said.

"Speaking of kids" Arizona said. "I heard Teddy's having a meltdown because you've began to talk about kids"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me. I didn't even ay I needed kids right now. She misunderstood me. I told her I wanted kids and she all but bolted out of our apartment. I just want them at some point and I wanted to know if she did too but I guess I got my answer"

"What? No, no. Teddy wants kids, and she wants them immediately. She didn't as much freak out. She was just scared"

"What? Why?"

"That's Teddy's place to tell you. Not mine. Please just work it out. You two are adorable together"

Addison smiled softly. "Thank you, Arizona. I'll see if I can get her to come out for lunch"

"Sounds good" Arizona said.

Addison cleared her throat. "Now to… your womb" She said with a chuckle. "There are two babies in there"

Callie's eyes widened. "I… what?!"

"Oh my God" Arizona laughed. "We'll have five kids?"

"Seems like it" Addison laughed along.

"Holy crap, babe. We don't have room for that!" Callie said.

"When they get older, we'll just turn my office into another bedroom. For now they can easily live in the same room" Arizona said, bending down to kiss Callie softly. "Are you freaking out?"

"Well yea, but I'm also extremely happy. Wow… twins?"

"I hope they're both boys" Emma said excitedly.

"Me too!" Mila added.

"I kind of hope so, too, but I'll be happy either way" Callie said. "Are they identical, Addie?"

"They absolutely are, and their heartbeats are very strong, too. And good sizes"

"Aw, I can't wait to meet them" Arizona said happily.

"Me neither"

* * *

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie in the pool with Sofia, holding the little girl while she squealed and splashed around. "You two are so cute together"

Callie grinned. "Thank you" She giggled. "Are you ready to have three kids under the age of two?"

"Oh God, what a mess" Arizona chuckled. "Thank God we'll have the girls to help out"

"Yea, thank God" Callie said, kissing Sofia's chubby, little cheek. "Ugh, our little girl is the cutest, little thing"

"She totally is" Arizona said, leaning back on her hands. "Have you thought of baby names?"

"Only all the time"

"What have you thought about?"

"I've only thought of boy names. I guess I've just made up my mind that they're boys" Callie laughed. "I want one of them to be named Timothy"

Arizona smiled widely. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Tim is like a brother to me. I love him so much, Arizona. I need to have a little boy named after him. If these are girls, we'll just have to have six kids instead of five. I _need_ a boy"

"And a boy you'll get" Arizona said, winking at Callie. "You're so beautiful"

"Oh shut up"

"I'm serious"

"Flatter will get you everywhere tonight, babe"

Arizona grinned. "That's what I like to hear.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So... Apparently some guest kinda accused me of not feeling inspired by calzona anymore because I love Eliza and Arizona together, and told me that I was probably going to join the other calzona fans/writers and write an Arizona/Eliza fanfic.**

 **FIRST OF ALL! I never said I wasn't feeling inspired by Calzona anymore. I said THIS PARTICULAR STORY wasn't inspiring me anymore. If you, guest, knew how many Calzona fics I have in my docs on my laptop, you'd go crazy. I plan to upload another story and write on that instead of this one.**

 **SECOND OF ALL! I have absolutely nothing against Arizona and Eliza together. I'm not one of those who absolutely hate them, but I would never write an Arizona/Eliza fic, because they don't inspire me like that. Sure, they're cute together and all, but they don't do it for me. I love Calzona, and I will always only write Calzona fics. So no, I won't join those Calzona fans/writers.**

 **Sorry for the rant, just needed to clarify a few things here. HERE'S THE EPILOGUE!**

* * *

"Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, I'm going to kill you!" Callie groaned.

"Shh, honey. You're doing great" Arizona said lovingly, holding her wife's hand. Today was the birth of her two boys, and she couldn't be more excited to finally have sons. Mila and Emma were beyond excited to meet their little brothers, and Sofia was growing so much. She was running around the whole place right now, and Arizona and Callie definitely knew that it'd be challenging having three kids under the age of two, but they were more than just ready.

"One last push and baby number one should be here, Cal!" Addison called.

Callie whined and pushed hard, slumping back when she heard the loud cry of a baby. "I can't do it again, Arizona. I can't" Callie whispered.

"Of course you can, baby" Arizona said, wiping a tear away at the sight of her son with beautiful, black hair. "He's so beautiful, Calliope. Come on, you can do this" She cheered her wife on. Callie sat up again, pushing hard. The birth of her second son happened no more than two minutes after the first one, and Callie finally slumped completely back while her sons were placed on her chest.

"Oh my God…" Callie whispered in exhaustion. "Look at them, Zona. They're so beautiful"

"Can I hold one? Please?" Arizona asked eagerly. When Callie nodded, Arizona took the baby closest to her, baby A, and carefully laid him down in her arms. "Hi handsome. Hi" She whispered, tucking her finger into her son's palm. "I'm your mommy, and I love you _so_ much. So does mama, and all your sisters. We all love you and your brother to the moon and back, and way beyond that"

"They're so cute, Arizona. Look at all that hair" Callie laughed warmly.

"Oh, baby number one is opening his eyes"

"What color are they?"

Arizona smiled widely when she looked into her son's big, brown eyes. "He has your eyes, baby. They're beautiful"

Callie smiled widely. "I already love them so much"

"Me too, love. Me too"

* * *

 _Five years later…_

"Mama! Finally you're here" Emma said in panic. "I'm so nervous. What if Jake gets cold feet?"

Callie chuckled, walking into her daughter's dressing room with her sons, Timothy and Lucas Robbins by her side. "We just went to see your man, honey, and his feet are burning hot"

Emma smiled widely. "Really?"

"Oh yea. He's so excited to marry you today, honey. And mom and I are so proud of you" Callie said, taking Emma's face in her hands.

"We absolutely are" Arizona said.

"You two are the best moms in the world" Emma said, hugging Callie tightly.

Callie kissed Emma's forehead before stepping up to Arizona. "So many years later, and you're still the sexiest woman in the world"

Arizona cracked a grin. "Even with the wrinkles?"

"Oh shut up. You do not have wrinkles" Callie said, kissing Arizona softly.

"Mommy!"

Arizona looked down, picking Lucas up. "Hi handsome. You look so cool in your suit!"

"Thanks" Lucas giggled. "Can we go play?"

"Sorry, buddy, the wedding is about to start so we have to sit still for a while, but then you can play and dance for the rest of the night! Okay?"

"Okay"

Timothy tugged gently at Callie's dress. "Mama, can we cuddle too?" He asked shyly.

Callie smiled widely. Timothy had always been the softer boy out of the two of them, and he was such a mama's boy, which Callie adored. "Of course, handsome" Callie said, squatting down and kissing her son. "Now let's go out so Emma can get married, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Arizona and Callie moved to their seats after both had led their daughter down the aisle. They watched as their daughter exchanged vows with her groom, and both looked over to see their second eldest daughter holding hands with her girlfriend. Sofia was sitting in Daniel's lap while their sons were snuggled up in their own laps. Arizona looked over at Callie. "We have it all, Calliope. Everything we ever wanted. A solid marriage, the big house with the picket fence, a big family that is probably going to expand anytime"

Callie smiled. "We surely have it all, baby"

"Thank you for never giving up and fighting for me"

"Don't you know, mi amor? When it comes to you, I won't ever give up"


End file.
